Beyblade with Candylye
by Lizzye Tate
Summary: Essa vesão de Beyblade está Lizzye e Taylor que tem uma banda, elas são melhores amigas desde anos. Agora viajaram com o irmão de Lizzye, Max,e os Bladebreakers para chegarem a Europa e realizarem seu sonho de brilhar
1. A Importância de Nona

Alo gente bonita :)

Primeiramente um obrigada para quem curtiu essa fanfic de miil anos atrás ( só de 4 anos atrás mas de boa ), quero pedir desculpas por todos esses anos de não escrever mais nada e ainda nem ter mantido um contato com as pessoas que conheci na Fanfiction. Então já que tive um sonho com a minha fanfic super acho que devia editar algumas coisas por aqui...( alem dos erros gramaticais de anos que só agora lendo que eu me toquei que tinha ), agora vamos a nova edição

Tudo começou com uma visita inesperada no meio do torneio dos Blade Breakers x All Stars

- Lizzye aparece de repete atrás de Max

- Max se assusta

Lizzye: Oi Maninho!

Max : Lizzye!, não sei se estou feliz por te ver aqui, ou se estou desesperado por causa do torneio, hei! Como entrou aqui na nossa cabine de torneio?

Lizzye: Você esqueceu quem é a nossa mãe?

Max: Sei muito bem quem é, e sei muito bem que se ela te ver aqui você já era

Lizzye: É, é por isso que preciso ser rápida Max é o seguinte; Você precisa levar eu e a Taylor no avião para a Europa junto com vocês

- Blade Breakers presentes na cabine se assustam

Max: Calma gente é minha irmã, não é intrusa não

Kenny: Você nunca disse pra gente que tinha uma irmã

Lizzye: Nossa Max! Que consideração comigo! Nem falar para os seus amigos que eu existo!

- Lizzye fala com os Blade Breakers

Lizzie: Bem prazer Meu Nome é Lizzye

Max: Depois você faz amizade, a questão é; por que você quer ir para Europa com a gente?

Lizzye: Por que eu e a Taylor precisamos de divulgação para a nossa banda coisa que não conseguimos aqui, e então precisamos ir para a Europa e vocês são nossa esperança

Max:Porque? para conhecer a Europa, fazer umas comprinhas por lá?, Lizzye nós não temos tempo para passeios turístico, nós só vamos pra lá depois e mais o avião nem é meu... Além disso a mamãe sabe?

Lizzye: Vai ficar sabendo, por favor! Fala com quem tiver que falar, faça o possível e o impossível para coloca a gente no avião e depois disso te juro que não te peço mais nada!

-Max fica pensando

Lizzye : pense em todos esses 6 anos desde que o papai e a mamãe se separaram não tivemos mais nenhum contato próximo, essa viagem pode ser legal para gente curtir

Max : Já que é assim, tudo bem eu te ajudo mas não posso te prometer que vai dar certo afinal o voo só depen...

-Lizzye pula em cima de Max na maior felicidade

Lizzye: OBRIGADA! , EU TE AMO TANTOO MANINHO.

Max: Eu te amaria mais ainda se me deixasse respirar

Lizzye: Desculpe

- Do outro lado do Estádio mãe de Lizzye começa a gritar

-ELIZABETH HAYDEN TATE!, SAIA DO ESTADIO AGORA MESMO SE NÃO QUER FICAR DE CASTIGO PELO RESTO DA SUA VIDA!

- Lizzye: Quando ela me chama de Elizabeth e com o nome inteiro é por que to ferrada, bem nos vemos depois bom jogo para vocês e nos vemos no avião

-Max : Mas Lizzye eu não sei se...

Lizzye: Até mais

- Lizzye sai correndo

- Lizzye (Elizabeth Hayden Tate)

Ela tem 12 anos, um pouco alta, cabelo longo que vai até a cintura, loiro e liso com algumas mechas pretas, olhos verde claro, bem pálida e magra usa uma gargantilha preta com uma cruz, uma blusa lilás que vai até o cotovelo com uma camiseta regata preto por cima, um par de luvas pretas, calça jeans e tênis, ela detesta coisas muito femininas como: chapinha, shopping, roupinhas de paty ( inclusive só de marca ), salto alto e garotas que se acham, garotos abusos, roupas de pele de animais, ou seja ela detesta tudo que parta do contesto do que é ser uma pessoa " materialmente" legal pois primeiramente ela se depara para o "ser" mental de qualquer individuo antes de ter suas próprias conclusõ parece um pouco com o Max (fisicamente e mentalmente) ela é a irmã mais nova dele (1 ano mais nova),é uma garota muito doce, engraçada, certinha, honesta e gentil mais ao mesmo tempo é um pouco debochada, inteligente e sabe se defender sem precisar de violência e ignorância, sua esperança é infinita e ela nunca desisti do que quer, sabe cantar muito bem, tocar guitarra, ótima compositora da banda mas é um pouco desastrada e desenha roupas e as faz e é uma ótima estilista

FIM DO EPISÓDIO

**O Último Tranco em Paris**


	2. O Último Tranco em Paris

Lizzye e Taylor finalmente chegaram ao seu destino cobiçado e hoje Lizzye vai conhecer uma pessoa bem especial...

-Os bladebrakes acabam de chegar em Paris e logo todos se dividem para conhecer o local

Taylor: Lizzye,vamos fazer compras!

Lizzye: A Taylor, você sabe que eu não sou chegada em fazer compras.

Taylor: Nunca vi uma pessoa que faz roupas, costura e não gosta de comprar roupa Lizzye

Lizzye: A eu sei eu amo fazer roupas! Eu sou do tipo de pessoa que leva aquele ditado " quer um trabaho bem feito faça você mesmo " bem a sério

Taylor: Acha que eu não sei te conheço desde quando agente tinha 2 anos

-Lizzye e Taylor se abraçam, andam e dam risadas.

Taylor: Lizzye tem certeza que não quer faze compras comigo?

Lizzye: Absoluta, temos amanhã, depois de amanhã agente pode fazer compras juntas a qualquer hora

Taylor:O que você vai fazer então?

Lizzye: Andar de patins

Taylor: Lizzye!, você andando de patins!, QUE DESASTRE HAHAHA

Lizzye: Desastre foi quando você quis porque quis me ensinar a andar de skate

Taylor: Ui! Nem me lembre, você levou um belo tombo

Lizzye: É, um belo tombo e uma cicatriz de 5 anos atrás que ainda não saiu

Taylor: Não sabia que ainda tinha a cicatriz

Lizzye: Vejo-te por aqui, até!

Taylor: Se vir algum gatinho por essas bandas me avisa!

Lizzye: Pode deixa, são todos seus

-Lizzye estava patinando em um lugar tranquilo quando se distraiu e bateu com tudo na parede

-Oliver ouviu o barulho e viu Lizzye caída no chão, mesmo não a conhecendo foi até lá para socorre lá

Oliver: Êtes-vous bien?

Lizzye: Amn? Descupe eu não falo francês

Oliver: Fala português então?

Lizzye: Falo, HEI! Você fala a minha língua?

Oliver: Oui sei falar mais de 50 línguas diferentes

Lizzye:Legal,sou Lizzye Tate - comprimenta Oliver

Oliver:Oliver Polanski - Beija a mão de Lizzye

-Lizzye fica vermelha

Oliver: Eu estava indo para meu restaurante e você pode me acompanhar?

Lizzye: Não sei... A gente se conheceu há 2 minutos e eu nem...

Oliver: Por algum acaso eu tenho cara de quem sequestra garotas lindas e simpáticas como você?

Lizzye: Não, não mesmo.

Oliver: Então vamos - Da o braço para a Lizzye

Lizzye: Acho que não vai ter problema-Pega o braço de Oliver

-Lizzye e Oliver ficam conversando até chegarem ao restaurante

Oliver: Lizzye você já almoçou em um restaurante 5 estrelas antes?

Lizzye:Não, nunca

Oliver: Pois hoje vai ser sua primeira vez

Lizzye: É aqui?

Oliver: Oui

-Lizzye e Oliver entram e sentam

Lizzye: Uau!Parece que esse lugar renasceu de um conto de fadas!

Oliver: Isso é música para os meus ouvidos, fique aqui que eu volto num estante.

Lizzye: Tudo bem,eu espero

Fiu-fiu

- alguns garotos metidos a "ricos" ficavam mexendo com a Lizzye

Garoto: Oi gata, tem alguém sentado aqui?

-Lizzye olha para o lado e ignora

Lizzye pensa: Hoje não é meu dia!

Garoto2: Oi sabia que você serve pra ser minha namorada?

Lizzye pensa: SÓ MAIS UM POUCO E EU PULO NO PESCOÇO NELES!

-Oliver vê tudo e vai direto pra lá

Oliver: Lizzye, eles estão te incomodado?

Lizzye: Na verdade, estão sim.

Oliver: Ela esta comigo, sumam daqui agora não quero baixaria com a minha convidada em meu restaurante.

-Os garotos foram embora

Lizzye: você é demais

Oliver: Obrigada

Oliver: Aqui está o almoço

Lizzye: Nossa não precisava ser tão chique assim

Oliver: Você merece; experimenta.

Lizzye: Tudo bem-Lizzye experimenta um pouco

Lizzye: Eu nunca provei uma coisa tão boa como essa, nem a minha mãe faz melhor!Ela quase nunca cozinha mesmo, Mais tá muito bom, quem fez?

Oliver: Eu

Lizzye: Você? Meus parabéns cozinha muito bem!

Oliver: Todo mundo fala a mesma coisa, mais fale um pouco sobre você, mora por aqui?

Lizzye: Moro bem longe daqui, moro em Las Vegas.

Oliver: Ah, você é turista!

Lizzye: Mais ou menos é que eu vim de carona com o meu irmão e os amigos dele, eu e minha melhor amiga viemos resolver uma coisa e o meu irmão e os amigos dele outra coisa,eu e minha melhor amiga viemos aqui pra conseguir uma gravadora boa pra nossa banda sonhamos com isso desde muito tempo,economizamos um dinheirão

Oliver: Você é o que?

Lizzye: Vocalista e Guitarrista

Oliver: Nunca vi uma garota tocar guitarra

Lizzye: Eu até do nome pra minha guitarra, é meu bizarro e esquizito mais é o meu jeito de ser.

Oliver: Qual é o nome da sua guitarra?

Lizzye: Lucy

Oliver: É só você e sua amiga na banda?

Lizzye: Sim, não queremos mais gente pra banda, eu e a Taylor já ta suficiente.

Oliver: A sua amiga é o que?

Lizzye:Vocalista e Tecladista

Oliver: Quero ver um dia vocês cantando

Lizzye: Pode deixar!

Oliver: É qual foi o propósito do seu irmão e os amigos dele virem a Paris junto com vocês?

Lizzye: O meu irmão e os amigos dele jogam beyblade, estam no campeonato mundial, e eles tão loucos para encontrarem o time campeão aqui da Europa, eu vi alguns clipes de jogos deles, e eles simplesmente arrasam qualquer um! Acho que se eu ver eles viro fã!

Oliver: Bom saber disso...

- Celular de Lizzye toca

Lizzye: Desculpa é meu celular, um momento, por favor,

Oliver: Fique a vontade

Lizzye: Alo?

Taylor: Oi Lizzye

Lizzye: Fale, o que foi

Taylor: Seu irmão me liga berrando na minha orelha dizendo pra eu e você irmos pra Torre Eiffel agora imediatamente

Lizzye: O que ele quer afinal?

Taylor: E eu que vou saber ele é seu irmão não o meu

Lizzye: Ta vamos fazer assim; eu vou até o lugar onde você está e vamos juntas até a Torre Eiffel, ok?

Taylor: Eu não sei onde eu to eu tava fazendo compras e me perdi Paris é a cidade mais perfeita do mundo! Eu quase que compro tudo aqui! Eu e você precisamos fazer compras! Preciso de você pra me dar dicas de moda Lizzye! Mimimimi

Lizzye: Ok, depois agente resolve isso agora, me fala o que tem na sua frente.

Taylor: Uma estatua, num é estatua,é... Um monumento!

Lizzye: Taylor existe vários monumentos aqui em Paris, me fala como é esse "Monumento"

Taylor: É circular é tipo um arco gigante ta a bandeira da França nele

Oliver: Pergunta pra ela se passa carros

Lizzye: Como você está ouvindo a conversa Oliver?

Oliver: Esta no viva-voz

Lizzye: deixei no Viva-voz e nem percebi!

Taylor: Quem ta ai com você Lizzye?

Lizzye: O Oliver um amigo que eu acabei de conhecer

Taylor: Ammmmmm, amigo! Haha, Max não vai gosta disso não.

Oliver: Max? É seu namorado Lizzye?

Lizzye: Não! É meu irmão mais velho

Lizzye: Ta na boa Taylor para de zua e me fala se esse "Monumento circular" passa carros

Taylor: Passa um monte

Oliver: Eu sei onde é, vem comigo.

Lizzye: O Oliver sabe onde é agente já ta chegando não mexe um músculo enquanto eu não chegar ai

Taylor: To te esperando Quero conhecer o Oliver

Lizzye: Taylor! Não enche! Até daqui a pouco

Taylor: Tchau

-Lizzye e Oliver depois de meia hora chegam ao local onde Taylor estava

Taylor: Finalmente você chega! Tava cansada de espera, esse que o Oliver?

Lizzye: Sim, Oliver essa é a minha melhor amiga e é da banda também, Taylor.

Lizzye: Taylor Esse é o Oliver meu novo amigo

Taylor e Oliver: Prazer

Taylor: Lizzye é melhor agente ir senão seu irmão vai fica bravo com agente

Lizzye: Tem razão Taylor Tchau Oliver, agente se vê por ai?

Oliver: Oui,... Lizzye

Lizzye: Sim Oliver?

Oliver: Pode me passar o número do seu celular?

Lizzye: Claro que sim - Lizzye escreve em um papel

Lizzye: Ta aqui - Entrega a Oliver

Lizzye: Você pode me passar o seu número também?

Oliver: Oui Lizzye - Oliver escreve em um papel

Oliver: Esse é o número da minha mansão e o celular também tudo bem?- entrega o papel a Lizzye

Lizzye: Está bem desde que eu possa falar com você por telefone

- Oliver: O que você acha de amanhã eu te mostrar o museu do Louvre?, Posso alugar o museu só para nós

Lizzye: Parece interessante, mas não vejo necessidade de alugar o museu intei...

Oliver: Por que tão preocupada? Bem nos vemos amanhã, ainda hoje eu te ligo

-Lizzye e Oliver ficam trocando olhares

Taylor: Desculpe interferir nesta conversa fofa entre olhares mais precisamos ir Lizzye

Lizzye: Clar-Claro Taylor, Tchau Oliver.

Oliver: Tchau Lizzye até mais

Lizzye: Até

-Lizzye e Taylor começam a andar

Oliver: Lizzye!

Lizzye: Sim Oliver?

Oliver: A Torre Eiffel fica pra lá

Lizzye: Fica?

Oliver: Oui quer que eu vá com vocês?

Lizzye e Taylor: Adoraríamos!

-Alguns minutos depois eles chegam a Torre Eiffel

Oliver: Chegamos

Lizzye: Obrigada de novo Oliver, você salvou o meu dia do inicio ao fim

Oliver: De nada Lizzye não precisa agradecer

-Lizzye e Oliver ficam trocando olhares de novo

Taylor: Ham, ham, podem conversar depois, Lizzye vamos.

Lizzye: Tchau

Oliver: Tchau

-Lizzye e Taylor logo depois dão de cara com os BladeBrakers enfrentando os Dark Bladers

Lizzye: Eu sabia que o Max não chama agente pra coisa boa

Taylor:Que saco! Esses caras sempre ficam na nossa cola!

-Zomb e Cenotaph chegam

Zomb: Sanguinex procuramos em todo o lugar mais não encontramos aquelas garotas para sequestrarmos

-Lizzye e Taylor olham para eles e cruzam os braços

Cenotaph: A elas estam aqui

Sanguinex:Não interresa agora,vamos batalhar

-Depois de alguns minutos Oliver chega e para tudo

-Os Dark Bladers foram embora

FIM DO EPISÓDIO

**Ataque de Arte**


	3. Art Attackpart2

Art Attack.part.2

-Celular de Lizzye toca

Lizzye:Alo?

Oliver:Lizzye,é vc?

Lizzye:Oi Oliver!

Oliver:Olá!,escuta,hoje eu vou para o Museu do Louvre vc quer ir comigo?

Lizzye:Bem...hoje eu tinha prometido pra Tayllor que eu ia fazer compras com ela,mas ir ao Museu é bem mais divertido do que fazer compras,então eu vou!

Oliver:Nossa!é a primeira vez em toda a minha vida que eu ouço uma garota falar isso!

Lizzye:Hehehehe,minha mãe sempre falo que eu so diferente

Oliver:E isso é umas das coisas que gosto em vc

Lizzye:Vc foi tão corajoso ontem!,parecia outra pessoa!

Oliver:Aqueles Dark Blakers precisavam de uma lição,eles estão sempre no pé de todo mundo querendo rouba as feras bits de todos

Lizzye:Vc já conhecia eles Oliver?

Oliver:Não muito bem...É...oque acha da gente se encontra daqui a meia hora em frente a Torre Eiffel?,vc sabe onde fica né?

Lizzye:Bem...

Oliver:Tudo bem,então eu vou até o seu hotel e vamos juntos

Lizzye:É melhor assim

Oliver:Ok,até daqui a pouco

Lizzye:Até

-Lizzye sai correndo pro quarto

Tayllor:Lizzye!,que pressa é essa?o mundo vai acaba?

Lizzye:Não,não posso fala agora Tayllor,Não posso perde tempo

Tayllor:Porque?

Lizzye:O Oliver vai passa aqui daqui a 29 minutos,29 minutos!!!!!!,to atrasa!!!!,ai meu Deus!

Tayllor:Mais Lizzye!,vc prometeu pra mim que iramos fazer compras juntas hoje!!

Lizzye:Depois agente faz temos o resto do dia agora tchau!

Tayllor:Lizzye!!,Lizzye!!,Ai garota chata!,como eu consegui conviver com ela 10 anos da minha vida!

-Max aparece

Max:Tayllor o que está acontecendo?

Tayllor:É que...A Lizzye...saiu sem mim,é isso...é isso

Max:A Lizzye sempre foi assim,não se preocupe

Tayllor:Hihi...

Max:Vou sair com o Ray até mais

Tayllor:tchau

-Quando Max sai e caminha junto com Ray,Oliver passa do lado deles,mais não o reconhessem muito bem

Max:Ray,vc conhece aquele de vestido?

Ray:Não sei não...

-Lizzye fica na porta esperando,quando Oliver chega

Oliver:Oi,sabia que o seu cabelo fica lindo no sol?

Lizzye:Hihihi,que elógio assim vc me dexa sem graça

Oliver:Então vamos?

Lizzye:Oui!

Oliver:Ha ta aprendendo francês?

Lizzye:Um pouco

-Lizzye e Oliver conversam um bom tempo,até que Lizzye vê uma revista com o Oliver na capa e acha estranho e pergunta

Lizzye:Oliver,é vc na capa daquela revista!?

Oliver:É...bem,é sim...

Lizzye:A que meigo! Além de lindo é modelo!

Oliver:Hehehe...he

Oliver:Lizzye,vamos andar um pouco mais rápido

Lizzye:Poque?,o Museu vai fecha cedo hoje?

Oliver:Na verade eu aluguei o Museu...

Lizzye:O que!?,vc alugo o Museu?!,deve te custado uma nota!

Oliver:Bem...pra mim dinheiro não é problema...

Lizzye:Amm!?,como assim?!,não to entendendo?

-Oliver segura a mão de Lizzye

Oliver:Lizzye,acredite em mim ou não eu sou o filho do melhor mestre cuca da Europa,e...Meu tatarâvo,Ele era o cozinheiro do Napoleão

Lizzye:E vc também é um mestre cuca não é?

Oliver:É,to segundo os passos do meu pai

-Lizzye pensa um pouco

Lizzye:Não vamos deixar isso estragar nosso dia né?

Oliver:Não se importa?

Lizzye:Claro que não,vc me deu a verdade não to chateada

Oliver:Mesmo sabendo que sou isso

Lizzye:Ta tudo bem,eu não me importo

Oliver:Mesmo?

Lizzye:Sim,quer dizer,Oui!

Oliver:Hihi,vamos?

Lizzye:Oui!!

-Oliver e Lizzye caminham

-Lizzye pensa:Será que o Oliver é mesmo essa pessoa doce e meiga que eu conheci ontem ou ele só ta se fazendo de bonzinho?,não gostei muito de saber que ele é rico mais mesmo assim,vou continuar amiga dele

-Oliver pensa:Não sei se a Lizzye ficou muito chocada por saber quem sou eu de verdade,eu espero que ela não seja o tipo de garota "materialista",mais a Lizzye não é assim pelo que conheço ela,uma parte de mim eu já contei agora eu preciso conta pra ela a outra parte...que eu sou um dos Majestics,Robert não vai gosta de sabe que eu to saindo com a irmã de um do time adversário mais mesmo assim,vou continuar amigo dela

Oliver:Chegamos Lizzye

Lizzye:Nossa!,o Museu do Louvre é bem mais bonito do que na tv

Oliver:Vc ainda não viu nada

Lizzye:até imagino!,o quadro da Mona Lisa ta aqui?

Oliver:Bem atrás de vc

-Lizzye olha pra trás

Lizzye:Que perfeição!!!,to boba

Oliver:Hehe também fiquei assim na primeira vez que eu vi

Lizzye:Se deve ta me achando estranha

Oliver:Não Lizzye,seu jeito de "impresionada" é engraçado

Lizzye:Se acha?

Oliver:Oui

-Oliver e Lizzye vão se aproximando quando de repente Tyson e Kenny chegam,e Oliver e Lizzye se afastam rápido e olham pro lado

Kenny:Lizzye?,o que vc ta fazendo aqui com o Oliver?

Lizzye:Eu conheci ele ontem e viramos amigos então...entamos saindo juntos...

Tyson:Aham sei...

Lizzye:Não é o que vcs estam pensando,eu e Oliver somos apenas amigos!E...como vcs sabem o nome do Oliver?

Tyson:Nós já sabemos de tudo sobre o seu namoradinho Lizzye e ele é um dos Majestics

Lizzye:Hei!!!!Ele não é meu namora...espera vc dize que ele é um dos Majestics

Oliver:Oui Lizzye,Eu sou um dos Majestics desculpe não ter te contado antes

Lizzye:Tudo bem Oliver, eu intendo...

Tyson:E que história é essa de alugar o Museu inteiro!

Lizzye:Tyson!estamos em um país livre,se o Oliver quer alugar o Museu ele pode alugar o Museu!

Tyson:Lizzye,para de defende o seu namoradinho!

Lizzye:O Oliver não é meu namorado!,e eu não to defendendo nimguém só to falando a verdade!

Oliver:Está bem Lizzye,não precisamos discutir com eles

Tyson:Espera um pouco vc e eu vamos batalhar

Oliver:Antes para todos nós ficarmos em hamonia vamos para o restaurante do meu pai o que acham?

Tyson:Restaurante!,por que não falou antes,vamos pra lá!

-Todos foram para o restaurante

Oliver:Lizzye,o seu amigo é bem guloso

Lizzye:Se vc der pedra pro Tyson ele come

Oliver:Hihi,vc ficou um pouco chateada não foi?

Lizzye:Chateada do que?,de eu saber que vc é um dos Majestics?,não,não to chateada...

Oliver:Lizzye,eu sei que vc ta um pouco chateada sim,não conheço vc direito mais eu sei que vc esta eu vejo isso nos seus olhos

Lizzye:Não não,ta tudo bem Oliver,eu juro

Oliver:Esta tudo bem mesmo?

Lizzye:Oui

Tyson:Ja estou pronto pra batalhar

Oliver:Vamos lá pra fora então

Tyson e Oliver:LET IT RIP!

-Depois de uma batalha longa,o resultado foi empate

Oliver:O que?!Empate?!

Tyson:Como assim?!

Kenny e Lizzye:Hammmmmmm

Lizzye pensa:É agora que o Oliver vai me odia pra sempre!

-Todos ficam chocados mais depois todos vão embora

Lizzye:Tchau Oliver,gostei muito desse dia

Oliver:Igualmente,espero que agente se veja mais vezes

Lizzye:Vamos sim -Lizzye da um beijo do rosto de Oliver

-Oliver fica vermelho

Lizzye:Opps!,descupa

Oliver:Tudu bem até mais

Tyson:Vem longo Lizzye,precisamos ir pra Roma

Lizzye:Mas já?

Tyson:Sim!,vamos!

Oliver:Lizzye antes de ir eu tenho um amigo em Roma

Lizzye:Tem?Qual o nome dele?

Oliver:Enrique,eu já contei pra ele sobre vc,ele está louco pra te conhecer

Lizzye:Quero conhecer ele também,quando eu chegar lá eu procuro ele

Tyson:Lizzye!!!!!,anda!!!!

Lizzye:To indo!!!xau Oliver me liga!

Oliver:Eu ligo sim

-Lizzye vai embora com os outros e chega até o hotel para arrumar as coisas

Lizzye:Oi maninho!

Max um pouco sério diz:Olá Lizzye

Lizzye:Max se ta bravo com alguma coisa?

Max:Não só to bravo porque vc está andando com um GAROTO!!!

Lizzye:E daí?o Oliver é meu amigo

Max:O problema é que vc está se apaixonando pela pessoa errada!!

Lizzye:Tyson e Kenny contaram tudo pra vc né?

Max:Não eu descubri sozinho e só falo uma coisa,VC NÃO VAI MAIS ANDAR COM O OLIVER!ME OUVIU?!

Lizzye:E se eu não quiser?,vai me obrigar?

Max:Sim,e ai se eu encontrar vc junto com aquele riquinho mimado

Lizzye:OLIVER NÃO É NENHUM RIQUINHO MIMADO ELE É DOCE,GENTIL,MEIGO,HONETO,COISA QUE VC NÃO É MAX!,NÃO ENXERGUE COM OS OLHOS!,E SIM COM O CORAÇÃO!

-Lizzye vai correndo pro quarto

Max:LIZZYE!,VOLTA AQUI!

Tayllor:O que está acontecendo,eu ouvi essa gritarria lá de fora

Max:Lizzye está se apaixonando por quem não devia

Tayllor:Talvez vc esteja entendendo tudo errado

Max:Se eu to entendendo tudo errado não quero saber eu só sei que com o riquinho mimado ela não anda mais!

Tayllor:Eu vou até o quarto

Tayllor:-Toc-Toc,Lizzye abre a porta

Lizzye chorando:Se for o Max sai daqui!

Tayllor:Não é o Max,é a Tayllor

Lizzye chorando:Entra

Tayllor:Lizzye,miga-Tayllor abraça Lizzye

por que se ta chorando?

Lizzye chorando:Max quer dar uma de "irmão autoritario" e me afastar do Oliver só porque ele acha que eu gosto dele

Tayllor:Garotos sempre intendem tudo errado,pricipalmente os irmãos mais velhos,não dexa isso acabar com vc Lizzye,Enfrenta o Max ele não pode mandar em vc desse jeito

Lizzye chorando:Eu sei,mais ao mesmo tempo não quero decepcionar a pessoa que sempre me ajudou a vida inteira

Tayllor:Eu sei,Max esta fazendo isso porque está com medo que o Oliver vamos dizer,"transforme"vc,ele ainda acha que vc é a mesma garotinha de 2 anos que ele tinha que tomar conta,mais não deixe que o Max mande em vc,ele precisa entender que vc cresceu,e sabe tomar conta de si mesma e sabe fazer novos amigos mesmo que eles sejão "um pouco" diferentes de vc,não se machuque com o que o Max quer de vc,Vc manda em Vc,tudo bem?

Lizzye chorando:Obrigada Tayllor,vc é a melhor amiga que eu já tive -Abraça Tayllor

Tayllor:E que sempre terá,Irmã Gêmea

Lizzye e Tayllor:Hihihi

-Os BladeBrakers e as garotas pegam um avião para Roma

Max:Pelo menos a Lizzye vai ficar longe do Oliver

Tyson:Max não seja tão duro com a sua irmã,ela não é como as outras garotas

Max:Eu sei mais para garantir a felicidade dela,preciso fazer isso

Tyson:Vc quem sabe,ela é sua irmã

-Lizzye lembra quando estava com Oliver no Museu

Lizzye pensa:Por mais que eu esteja longe de vc Oliver nunca vou te esquecer

FIM DO EPISÓDIO

CONTINUA EM WHEN IN ROMA.part.2


	4. When in RomeBeyblade part2

Whe in Rome...Beyblade.part.2

Os BladeBrakers foram para Roma,para encontrarem um dos Majestics,e Lizzye e Tayllor continuam batalhando para conseguirem uma gravadora e Lizzye está com muitas saudades de Oliver que não o esqueceu desde a primeira vez que se viram Lizzye e Enrique vão se conhecer.

Tayllor:O ar puro de Roma!agora a sorte vai ta com agente!vamos conseguir uma gravadora!

Lizzye:Como se fala isso se agente ainda nem arrumo nada

Tayllor:Lizzye!seja positiva!hoje eu não quero que nimguém venha com negatividade pra cima de mim!

Lizzye:E por acaso essa palavra existe?

Tayllor:E eu vo sabe,se não existia,acabei de inventa

Lizzye:Que bom pra vc,agora pega a Josefinna e as suas coisas e colocar no nosso quarto do hotel

Tayllor:Tudo bem srtª negativa,eu sei que vc ta assim por causa do Oliver

Lizzye:Quem disse?!

Tayllor:A Lizzye,admiti vc não pode me engana porque,eu sou sua melhor amiga desde quando agente ainda fazia xixi na cama!

Lizzye:Não é por causa do Oliver!...

Tayllor:Então me fala porque vc ta tão pra baixo hoje minha cara Lizzye

Lizzye:Ta!,Ta!É por causa do Oliver!satisfeita!te fiz feliz!

Tayllor:To pulando de alegria!,agora hoje eu estou disposta a tirar essa coisa do seu peito!

Lizzye:Quer dar uma de psicologa ou humorista?

Tayllor:Nenhum dos dois!,não a nada melhor que tire o estress e a tristeza do dia-dia do que o bom e velho Shopping!

Lizzye:Que novidade ¬¬

Tayllor:Quando acabarmos de despachar as nossas coisas vamos direto pra lá!

-Horas depois Lizzye e Tayllor vão indo para o Shopping

Lizzye:Eu avisei que era melhor pega um taxi mas se não me escuto,e agora estamos perdidas!

Tayllor:Se agente pegasse um taxi tinhamos que fala italiano,coisa que nem eu e nem vc sabemos,

além disso não estamos perdidas

Lizzye:A não,magina,só não sabemos onde nós ESTAMOS

Tayllor:Ai Lizzye que mau-humor!nimguém merece!,eu só quero me diverti com a minha melhor amiga do mundo inteiro que conheço a 10 anos

Lizzye:Descupa Tayllor,mas eu acho que vc ainda não percebeu que não estamos aqui na Europa pra brinca de faze compra,estamos aqui porque eu consegui convence o Max e o Sr.Dickenson que estamos procurando uma gravadora e o que achamos até agora?...NADA

Tayllor:E vc pensa que acha uma gravadora é pra noite pro dia Lizzye!

Lizzye:Então o que vamos fazer?

Tayllor:Eu vo sabe!,estamos fazendo o possivel

Lizzye:Mas agente não pode fazer só o possivel!,se queremos estar no topo da lista de melhor banda do século temos que fazer o possivel e o impossivel!

Tayllor:Então vamos parar de fazer compras pra ver qual mais gravadoras querem despresar agente?

Lizzye:Agora não vamos procurar mas...assim que acabarmos esse passeio vamos correr atrais do prejuizo!certo?-Estende a mão pra frente

Tayllor:Ja que é pro bem do Candylye e pro bem da nossa amizade...Eu topo!

-Estende a mão pra frente em cima da mão da Lizzye

Lizzye:Uma por todas

Tayllor:E todas por uma!

-Soltam as mãos

Tayllor:Acho que vc tem razão Lizzye,estamos perdidas

Lizzye:Que nada Tayllor!,dexa de se pessimista!olha o que tem lá na frente! -Lizzye aponta

Tayllor:Eu não sei se essa palavra existi mais eu só sei que tenho que fazer compras!

Lizzye:Então vamos

Tayllor:Mais Lizzye!,vc odeia faze compras!

Lizzye:Mas amo da uma de styler!

Tayllor:Preciso de vc Lizzye!

Lizzye:To aqui pra isso!

Tayllor e Lizzye:Hihihihi

-Lizzye e Tayllor dão uma descançada na praça

Tayllor:Ufa,compramos muita coisa e graças a vc Lizzye eu escolhi o que fica bem em mim

Lizzye:É...o que seria de vc sem mim hein?

Tayllor:Nenhuma diferença...brincaderinha!!

Lizzye e Tayllor:Hihihi

Lizzye:Acho bom!

Tayllor:Lizzye!olha que gatinho!

Lizzye:Ai,la vem vc e esse seu alerta de garotos lindos a beça

Tayllor:Meu alerta é indispensavel ta!

Lizzye:Aham sei ¬¬...quem é o galã desconhecido esta vez

Tayllor:Aquele que ta de pé,e parece que ta esperando alguém

Lizzye:Ai Tayllor,que mau gosto!ele é horrivel!

Tayllor:Não o da direita tonta!o da esquerda

Lizzye:Aaaa,aquele loirinho?

Tayllor:É

Lizzye:Tenho que adimiti que ele é bonito parece aqueles modelos internacionais famosos que todas as garotas desmaiam quando vem eles

Tayllor:Pode tira o olho!o Oliver já é seu!

Lizzye:O que quer dizer com isso?

Tayllor:Vc me ouviu,agora fica quieta que eu quero descobri se ele ta solteiro

Lizzye:Tabom¬¬

Tayllor:Xixixixiu!

-Rosileta e Bianca aparecem e começam a brigar com Enrique

Lizzye:I Tayllor!,pode tira o galã da sua lista porque ele já ta comprometido,2x,hahaha

Tayllor:Droga!

Lizzye:Agora que fizemos as compras vamos trabalhar!

Tayllor:Mais já!,nem descansei as pernas,to exausta

Lizzye:A Tayllor,Para de reclama e vamo logo

Tayllor:Mais eu vo anda com essas compras?

Lizzye:Não,vamo pro hotel

Tayllor:Ta

-Quando chegaram no hotel

Lizzye:Ok Tayllor,daqui a 3 horas nos encontramos aqui ok?

Tayllor:Tudo bem,eu procuro nos jornais e vc pela rua

Lizzye:Ok

Lizzye:Olá vcs tem uma vaga para uma banda?

Pessoa:Descupe,estamos tudo lotado

Lizzye:Ok,brigada

Lizzye:Oi,vcs gostariam de trabalhar com uma banda?

Pessoa:Não podemos,ja temos bandas trabalhando conosco

Lizzye:Ta,brigada

-Lizzye sai da gravadora

Enrique:Oi Lizzye

Lizzye:Quem é vc?

Enrique:Uma pessoa que gostaria muito de te conhecer,Oliver falou bem de vc

Lizzye:Aaa,então vc é o famoso Enrique,Oliver me falou de vc também

Enrique:Não é pra menos,Oliver me falou que vc era muito bonita mais pessoalmente é mais ainda

Lizzye:Isso é uma cantada?

Enrique:Pode ser,mas já to comprometido

Lizzye:2x

Enrique:Como vc sabe?

Lizzye:Se acha que eu não vi as suas "namoradas" brigando com vc

Enrique:Elas são um pouco complicadas

Lizzye:Até imagino¬¬

Roseleta:Enrique,eu quero fazer compras hoje!e agora!,quem é ela?

Enrique:A amiga do Oliver,Roseleta Bianca essa é a Lizzye

Lizzye:Oi!

Enrique:Lizzye,quero apresentar minhas namoradas,Roseleta e Bianca

Bianca e Roseleta:Oi Lizzye...

Enrique:Lizzye,ta afim de fazer compras com agente?

Lizzye:Não dá,eu preciso procura uma gravadora por aqui

Enrique:Oliver tinha me falado que vc e sua melhor amiga tem uma banda,um dia quero ver vcs tocando

Lizzye:Hehe pode dexa

Enrique:Vc tem cara que canta bem

Lizzye:Brigada,eu canto desde que eu me conheço como gente,canto no coral da igreja desde os 4 anos

Enrique:Legal

Bianca:Enrique!queremos fazer compras!agora!

Enrique:Tudo bem minha princesa só vou me dispidir da Lizzye

-Roseleta e Bianca empurrando Enrique

Enrique:Tchau Lizzye,aprecie Roma,desejo sorte pra vc e sua amiga pra arrumarem uma gravadora

Lizzye:Brigada,agente se ve depois se vc fala com o Oliver,diz que to com saudade e que mandei

um abraço

-Quase no meu do caminho

Enrique:Ok,eu mando o recado,tchau

-Lizzye vai para o hotel encontrar Tayllor

Tayllor:Achou alguma coisa por essas bandas?

Lizzye:Não,loto tudo,achou alguma coisa?

Tayllor:Eu liguei pra eles e eles dizeram que vão pensa no caso e assim que decidirem liguam aqui

-O telefone toca

-Lizzye e Tayllor ficam se olhando com cara de dúvida

Lizzye:Eu atendo

Lizzye:Alo?

Pessoa:Olá,estou liguando da gravadora

Lizzye:Sim,vcs decidiram?

Pessoa:Decidimos e pensamos bem e não podemos contratar vcs,estamos trabalhando com outra banda,eu sinto muito

-Lizzye fica séria

Lizzye:Tudo bem,nós intendemos a decisão de vcs

Pessoa:Até mais

-Lizzye bate o telefone com tudo no ganço

Lizzye:Droga!,porque toda coisa ruim só acontece comigo!

Tayllor:Não aceitaram agente né?

Lizzye:Não,dizeram -tom de deboche que não podemos contratar vcs estamos trabalhando com outra banda,

-senta com tudo no sofá

se eles vissem agente cantando iriam quebrar a cara e não ião pensa duas vezes em contratar agente

Tayllor:Mais um dia perdido...

-senta do lado de Lizzye

Que saco...

Lizzye:Eu sei que tah um pouco dificil mas,agente vai conseguir uma gravadora,não quero saber se ela tem a qualidade lá embaixo,mas agente vai conseguir nem que eu tenha que fazer uma loucura!!

Tayllor:Se acha que vale a pena Lizzye?

Lizzye:Claro que vale Tayllor!,eu não vou desistir,eu não fiquei nos meus 8 anos de idade até os 11 sendo babá de criançinhas-demônio que ganhavá só 10 pratas a cada noite a toa,batalhamos muito pra estar aqui,não podemos desistir agora se queremos ter fans,fama,fortuna e estar no topo Tayllor!,vamos ser estrelas!,mais pra isso nós vamos continuar lutando,certo Tayllor?

Tayllor:Acho que sim,não tenho escolha mesmo

-Lizzye se levanta

Lizzye:Então isso ai!,vamos até o fim!

-Começa a chover lá fora

FIM DO EPISÓDIO

CONTINUA EM DÈJÁ VU ALL OVER AGAIN


	5. Deja vu all over againpart2

Dèjá vu all over again.part.2

Lizzye e Tayllor curtem Roma mas,elas ainda não acharam nenhuma gravadora disponivel,para piorar Max e Lizzye os irmãos que sempre se amavam não estam se entendendo e Lizzye parece estar gostando de Oliver,neste episódio Lizzye e Oliver se encontraram e vai ter muita coisa por ai...

Tayllor:Lizzye!vamos fazer compras?

Lizzye:De novo Tayllor?!agente já fez compras

Tayllor:A dois dias atrais,e além disso eu e vc precisamos esfriar a cabeça

Lizzye:Nem me fale,se eu não encontra nenhuma gravadora,juro que me mato!

Tayllor:Por isso mesmo que temos que ir!Vem,Dexa a Tracy ai e vamo

Lizzye:Ta ¬¬

--Tayllor e Lizzye fazendo compras se esbarram com Enrique,Roseleta,Bianca

Enrique:Lizzye!que surpresa ver vc aqui!

Lizzye:Enrique!que bom te ver de novo!Tayllor fico me enchendo pra faze compras e tive que vim

Enrique:Essa é a Tayllor?

Lizzye:Sim,ela é da banda também,Tayllor Enrique,Enrique Tayllor

Enrique e Tayllor:Oi!

Lizzye:E essas são as namoradas do Enrique,Roseleta e Bianca

Roseleta e Bianca:Oi Tayllor...

Tayllor:Oi

Enrique:Vamos fazer compras juntos então,o que acham?

Lizzye e Tayllor:Tudo bem

-Todos param e descansam em na praça

--Oliver aparece

Oliver:Oi pessoal

Lizzye:Oliver!que bom que vc está aqui!

Oliver:Vim fazer uma visita

-Todos ficam conversando e Lizzye fica escrevendo em seu caderno uma música

Bianca:Lizzye,o que vc está fazendo?

Lizzye:Nada não,é só uma música

Bianca:Uma música!dexa eu vê!-Bianca toma da mão de Lizzye o caderno

-Bianca e todos ficavam vendo a música de Lizzye

Enrique:Essa música é muito legal!vc é uma exelente compositora Lizzye!

Lizzye:Obrigada Enrique,ainda to trabalhando em mais algumas músicas

Enrique:Vc é que composita as músicas da banda,Lizzye?

Lizzye:Sim,eu faço as músicas e a Tayllor arruma um ritmo pra elas

Roseleta:Um dia vcs vão tocar pra gente né?

Lizzye e Tayllor:Sim!

Bianca:Onde vc tira tanta inspiração?

Lizzye:Sabe que eu não sei!,do nada eu penso em alguma coisa legal de por na música e escrevo

Roseleta:Queria te esse dom

Lizzye:Hihi

Enrique:Lizzye,vc ainda vai canta pra gente?

Lizzye:Claro que sim!hihi

Enrique:Vamos ficar parados aqui?

Bianca e Roseleta:Ainda vamos fazer compras não é Enrique?

Enrique:Sim minhas princesas,Pessoal vamos continuar andando?,minhas namoradas precisam de mais mimo

--Todos se levantam e continuam andado

Oliver:Lizzye o que vc acha de depois eu te mostrar uma coisa?

Lizzye:É uma surpresa?

Oliver:Oui,mais fala baixo

Lizzye:Desculpe,mais o que é?

Oliver:Vai saber depois

Lizzye:Já que é assim,tudu bem

Enrique:Então,falo com ela?

Oliver:Falei,fiquei bem nervoso,tem certeza que a Lizzye vai gostar de eu levar ela em um lugar histórico de Roma?

Enrique:Se esse tipo de garota prefere ir ao museu do que ir ao shopping,com certeza a Lizzye vai adora

Oliver:Obrigada por estar me ajudando...com a Lizzye

Enrique:Tudo bem eu quero que vc fique com ela,é um bom partido,agora vai levar ela até lá,me conta tudo depois

Oliver:Nos vemos mais tarde

Lizzye:Tayllor,o Oliver vai me levar pra sair!

Tayllor:Olha a Lizzye,talvez essa viagem não esteja indo tão mau assim,como diz o ditado,Sorte no amor,Azar no jogo

Lizzye:Engraçadinha

Oliver:Lizzye...podemos ir?...agora

Lizzye:Claro Oliver,tchau Tayllor,volto logo

Tayllor:Vai lá estou torcendo por vc garota!(Y)

Lizzye:(Y)

Oliver:Lizzye,vou cubrir os seus olhos enquanto não chegarmos lá

Lizzye:Tudo bem

-Oliver tampa os olhos de Lizzye e continuam andando

Oliver:Lizzye,segure a minha mão e siga o doce som da minha voz

-Lizzye segura a mão de Oliver e continuam andando

Lizzye:Hihi,sua mão ta quente

Oliver:Hehe,Vc gosta de história,não gosta?

Lizzye:Gosto sim,porque?

Oliver:Acho que vai gostar do lugar onde estou te levando

Lizzye:Estou curiosa

Oliver:Hey!,não vale olhar!

Lizzye:Desculpe

-Depois de alguns minutos eles chegam até a muralha serviana

Lizzye:Chegamos?

Oliver:Sim

Lizzye:Dexa eu ve!

Oliver:Esta bem-Oliver tinha as mãos dos olhos de Lizzye

Lizzye:Uau!,a muralha serviana!é extremamente lindo!,pensei que tivesse se perdido a anos na história romana!

Oliver:Que bom que gostou,achei que ia odiar

Lizzye:Ta brincando!,eu simplesmente amei

-Lizzye e Oliver seguram as mãos como fossem namorados e logo ficam tímidos e dão sorrisos meigos

Lizzye:Bem vamos andar?

Oliver:Oui,Oui

Lizzye:Vc não alugou este lugar né?

Oliver:Hoje não,mas se quiser eu alugo

Lizzye:Não,não quero assim mesmo

Oliver:Esta bem

-Eles ficam andando por tudo que é lugar até que eles dão de cara com o poço dos desejos

Lizzye:Uau,o que é isso?

Oliver:O poço dos desejos,todos os visitantes vem aqui,vc faz um pedido e joga uma moeda

Lizzye:Quero fazer!,faz também!

Oliver:Não costumo fazer isso mas já que é pra fazer com vc,eu faço

Lizzye:Tabom

-Os dois ficam de costas com a moeda e fazendo o pedido

Lizzye:Eu quero que eu e Tayllor achemos uma gravadora,que o nosso sonho de se tornar famosas se realize e que um dia eu tenha coragem para contar ao Oliver que eu gosto dele

Oliver:Quero que a Lizzye seja minha namorada

-Os dois jogam as moedas e caíram no poço

Lizzye:O que vc desejou?

Oliver:Não posso contar senão o desejo não se realiza

Lizzye:Ja que é assim então,não vou contar o meu

-Os dois vão embora

Oliver:Lizzye...

Lizzye:Sim,Oliver?

Oliver:Posso segurar a sua mão?

Lizzye:Claro

-Os dois ficam de mãos dadas e caminhando

Oliver:Lizzye,posso te fazer uma pergunta?

Lizzye:Claro Oliver,o que é?

Oliver:Vamos supor que nós fossemos namorados,vc iria se importar se eu fosse um pouco mais baixo que vc?

Lizzye:Claro que não,pra mim vc é especial sendo mais alto ou mais baixo do que eu,por que me perguntou isso?

Oliver:Por nada,só queria saber

Lizzye:Oliver

Oliver:Oui Lizzye?

Lizzye:Ja que vc fez uma pergunta pra mim,acho que também posso fazer uma pergunta pra vc certo?

Oliver:Oui Lizzye,pode perguntar

Lizzye:Se eu fosse sua namorada,vc iria se importa se eu tivesse um padrão social um pouco abaixo do seu?

Oliver:Nunca Lizzye-Os dois param de caminhar e ficam se olhando

pra mim vc sempre vai ser perfeita sendo pobre ou mais rica do que eu,Sabe Lizzye,uma das coisas que gosto em vc é que vc não gosta de mim pelo que tenho e sim pelo que sou

Lizzye:É claro que gosto de vc pelo que é,não sou o tipo de pessoa que pisa em cima de tudo e de todos pra conseguir o que quer,eu odeio isso

Oliver:Sei que odeia,e isso é o que me faz sentir algo mais por vc

Lizzye:Oliver esse dia foi tão maravilhoso,com vc eu sinto que estou no céu

Oliver:Acho que posso tornar esse dia mais maravilhoso ainda

-Oliver e Lizzye estavam se aproximando cada vez mais para dar um daqueles beijos românticos,mas para a infelicidade o celular de Lizzye toca justo quando os lábios de Oliver e de Lizzye se encostaram

Lizzye pensa:Droga!,por que a porcaria do meu celular tinha que tocar justo agora!

Oliver pensa:Porque esse celular não tocava depois!!!!

Lizzye:Hihi vo atende

Lizzye:Alo-Lizzye fala mau-humoradamente

Max:Lizzye!,onde vc ta!

Max:Oi,Max que bom que ligou-fala mau-humoradamente

Max:Eu espero que vc não esteja junto com aquele riquinho mimado,por que se estiver,vai ser o seu fim Lizzye Isabeli Tate!

Lizzye:Max,só a mamãe costuma fala o meu nome inteiro quando tá nervosa,mas mesmo assim e o que vc vai fazer se eu estiver junto com o Oliver?!

Max:Coisas que até Deus dúvida!,se eu fosse vc vinha pra agora senão vai ser bem pior pra vc!

Lizzye:Tabom nervozinho fica frio,To chegando ai

Max:Se vc e esse riquinho mimado tem valor a vida é melhor que não estejão juntos!!

Lizzye:Ta ta,já intendi

-Lizzye desliga na cara do Max

Lizzye:É melhor eu ir andando antes que o Max tenha um ataque

Oliver:Eu preciso ir a mansão do Enrique para falar com o ele,então até mais

Lizzye:Até

-Alguns minutos depois chengando ao hotel

-Max ve Lizzye e fica super furioso

Max:LIZZYE ISABELI TATE!!O QUE SIGNIFICA ISSO!

Lizzye:O que?!

Max:Não se faça de bobinha!,porque de boba vc não tem nada!,porque vc estava junto com aquele individio do seu sexo oposto!

Lizzye:O nome desse individuo do meu sexo oposto é Oliver,E vc por algum acaso tem provas de que eu estava com o Oliver?!

Max:Não,mas o meu instinto de irmão mais velho sabe muito bem que vc estava com aquele riquinho mimado!

Lizzye:Pelo menos esse riquinho mimado me trata bem melhor que vc Max Tate!

Max:O que eu falei!,eu dize pra vc não andar com esse riquinho mimado e o que vc fez,me desobedeceu

Lizzye:E agora eu falei que não vou deixar vc mandar em mim só por que é meu irmão mais velho!

Max:E agora eu falei que vou fazer vc ficar longe dele por bem ou por mau

Lizzye:Vai tentando maninho!um dia se chega lá!

-Lizzye dá as costas para Max

Tayllor:Pelo jeito o Max ta querendo te infernizar mesmo por causa do Oliver

Lizzye:É,ta querendo demais pro meu gosto,mas dexa não vou dar ouvidos a ele mesmo,quando ele estiver gostando de alguém,vai entender

Tayllor:Mudando de assunto,o Tyson e o Enrique vão batalhar de novo!

Lizzye:Jura?!,não vou perder isso por nada!

Tayllor:Nem eu,vamos lá ver,depois eu quero que vc me conte detalhe por detalhe do seu encontro com o charmoso e poderoso Oliver Polanski!

Lizzye:Pode dexa,vou te contar tudinho

Lizzye e Tayllor vão para o estádio que Enrique e Tyson vão batalhar

Oliver:Lizzye!

Lizzye:Oliver!

Oliver:Veio ver o Tyson e o Enrique não é?

Lizzye:Sim

Oliver:Mas pensei que não gostasse de Beyblade?

Lizzye:Eu gosto um pouco,só não jogo por que é capaz que eu quebre alguma coisa ou alguém

,minha mãe trabalha com os All Starz a anos então acabei gostando

Oliver:Vc mora com a sua mãe?

Lizzye:Sim,meus pais se divorciaram quando eu tinha 6 anos,Max ficou morando com o meu pai e eu com a minha mãe

Oliver:Lizzye vc gostou do encontro de hoje?

Lizzye:Eu amei

Oliver:O torneio já deve ter começado,vamos pra lá?

Lizzye:Sim

-Oliver e Lizzye ficam de mãos dadas mais logo tiram as mãos com medo de alguem olhar

-Oliver e Lizzye então no estadiu

-Enrique e Tyson batalham

-Logo depois de uma disputa demorada Tyson ganha

FIM DO EPISODIO

CONTINUA EM A KNIGHT TO REMEMBER!


	6. A Knight to Rememberpart2

A Knight to Remember!.part.2

Enquanto os Bladebreakers tinham contas a acertar com os Majestics,Tayllor e Lizzye ainda tinham contas a acertar com o seu destino,então Lizzye,Tayllor e os Bladebrakers foram até o castelo medieval do Robert,este episódio os Majestics vão virar "fans" do Candylye

Lizzye:Tayllor!,o castelo do Robert é simplismente fantastico!

Tayllor:É mesmo

Robert:Obrigada meninas

Lizzye:A oi Robert,não vimos vc chegar

Robert:Sem problemas,Oliver me contou que vcs tem uma banda é verdade?

Lizzye:Sim é verdade,estamos tentando achar uma gravadora ela Europa,mas não estamos com muita sorte

Robert:Entendo

Lizzye:A falando nisso,qual é o lugar mais silêncioso do seu castelo?

Robert:O porão

Lizzye e Tayllor:Podemos ensaiar lá?

Robert:Sim,meninas,quer que eu leve vcs até lá?

Lizzye e Tayllor:Adorariamos

Robert:Está bem,então vamos

Lizzye:Espera um pouco,vou pegar a Lucy

Tayllor:E eu vou pegar a Josefinna

Robert:Quem são elas?

Tayllor:Lucy é a guitarra da Lizzye e Josefinna é meu teclado

Robert:Vcs dão nomes para seus instrumentos musicais?

Lizzye:Sim,é meio estranho,mas é legal

-Robert fica com cara de assustado

Robert:Aqui está o porão,está bom para vcs?

Lizzye e Tayllor:Ta ótimo!,Obrigada Robert

Robert:De nada,qual quer coisa chamem o meu mordomo

-Robert liga sua webcam para observar o Candylye ensaiando pelo laptop

Lizzye:Ok Tayllor,vamos começam a ensaiar

Tayllor:Pra aquecer vamos cantar o Everybody want ya

Lizzye:Tayllor,essa música já enjuo!

Tayllor:Mas agente sempre se aquece cantando e tocando essa música!,é o nosso ritual!

Lizzye:Ritual de quando agente tinha 8 anos

Tayllor:E daí!,a vai Lizzye só hoje!

Lizzye:Tabom,tabom,tabom,vamos nos aquecer com o Everbody want ya do S Club 7,mas depois agente vai canta a nossa música,a nova que eu compositei!

Tayllor:Qual?,a Stars,shine up for me?

Lizzye:Isso!

Tayllor:Eeee!

Lizzye:1,2,3,4

-Tayllor começa a tocar teclado e Lizzye começa a tocar guitarra

Tayllor:

I get this feeling as you walk away

a million hearts will break in two

Lizzye:but they don't know the games that you can play

so they will always follow you

Tayllor e Lizzye:Every time you move, everybody grooves

I can't help thinking it's alright you just gotta walk see the people talk 

I like to watch you party

Tayllor e Lizzye:Cos everybody wants ya

when everybody sees ya the world is full of dreamers but I'm a great believer 

and I'm no fool, cos I got you

Lizzye:I see the way you act like you don't know

there's something 'bout your attitude

Tayllor:and it don't matterhow far you go

Cos I'm the one that's going home with you

Tayllor e Lizzye:You just gotta bump, see the people jump

I can't help thinking it's alright when you do your thing everybody sings 

they like to watch you party

Tayllor e Lizzye:Cos everybody wants ya

when everybody sees ya the world is full of dreamers but I'm a great believer 

and I'm no fool, cos I got you

Tayllor:I just wind you up and let you go

and I watch you in wonder

Lizzye:to see the look upon your face

I' d say you really know

Tayllor e Lizzye:Cos everybody wants ya

when everybody sees ya the world is full of dreamers 

but I'm a great believer

and I'm no fool, cos I got you

-Os Majestics e os Bladebreakers viram Lizzye e Tayllor cantando e ficaram imprecionados

Jonnhy:Elas são parentes de algum pop star internacional?!

Robert:Pensei que elas cantassem super mau,devo admitir,me impressionaram

Enrique:Em toda minha vida nunca vi garotas tão talentosas como elas

Oliver:Não acredito que elas ainda não conseguiram uma gravadora!,se todos vissem isso com certeza teria milhões de gravadoras correndo atrás delas!

Tyson:Max!,sua irmã além de bonita canta super bem e toca guitarra como uma profissional!

Ray:Sem falar da Tayllor!,elas são demais!

Kenny:A Lizzye e a Tayllor são fantasticas!

Max:Nunca pensei que iria falar isso mas,essa é uma das coisas que faz eu ter orgulho de ser irmão da Lizzye

-Tayllor e Lizzye depois de um tempo vão para fora

-Lizzye vai para a varanda,e canta com a lua cheia em sua frente

Lizzye:Everywhere all looks weird,everytime I thing wrongly

Oliver:Vc é uma grande cantora sabia?

Lizzye:Oi Oliver,não te vi chegar

Oliver:Tudo bem,a lua está tão bonita hoje,nunca vi ela assim

Lizzye:Nem eu...

Oliver:Ja conseguiu uma gravadora?

Lizzye:Não,acho que já to perdendo as esperanças

Oliver:Não diga isso Lizzye,vc e a Tayllor são muito boas

Lizzye:Como vc fala isso?

Oliver:Vimos vcs pela webcam do Robert

Lizzye:Não acredito que vcs fizeram isso!

Oliver:Descupe,é que nos Majestics,principalmente o Robert e o Johnny gostam de testar as pessoas

Lizzye:Tudo bem eu dexo passa,Eles gostaram?

Oliver:Gostaram?,Adoraram,tinha que ve todos elogiando vcs,Mon ange

Lizzye:Mon ange?,o que quer dizer?

Oliver:Meu anjo em francês,se importa que eu te chame assim?

Lizzye:Claro que não gostei do apelido,baby...não se importa que eu te chame assim neh?

Oliver:Não!,pra mim esta tudo bem

Oliver:Lizzye,porque vc quer tanto se tornar uma cantora internacional?

Lizzye:Sabe minha avó sempre falo que o Max tinha dom pra joga beyblade,e ela também falava que eu tinha dom pra cantar ela me ensinou tudo que eu sei sobre cantar,ela também sempre dizia que queria muito que eu fosse uma cantora igual minha tataravó

Oliver:Sua tataravó também era cantora?!

Lizzye:Era,cantora lirica,Lorianne,minha avó falava tão bem dela,ela me dizia que cantava feito um anjo e quebrava tudo que era vaso de vidro quando cantava alto

Oliver:Legal

Lizzye:Queria te conhecido ela mas quando eu era criança sempre sonhava com ela

Oliver:Sonhava como?

Lizzye:Eu tava conversando com ela e cantando também e me dizia que eu iria ser uma pessoa feliz e que meus sonhos se realizariam com minha força de vontade

Oliver:Eu também sonhava com meu tataravó

Lizzye:É mesmo?

Oliver:Ele me dizia que não por eu ser rico que eu teria tudo ao meu alcanse,mas sim porque eu consigo

Lizzye:Legal

Lizzye:É uma pena que por enquanto vcs não estam se entendendo muito bem

Oliver:Quem?

Lizzye:Vcs Majestics e os Bladebreakers

Oliver:Estamos muito concentrados no jogo,desculpe mas queremos ganhar da equipe do seu irmão

Lizzye:Eu sei que querem,os Bladebreakers também querem ganhar de vcs,Vcs não incluiram eu e a Tayllor nessa briginha de equipes né?

Oliver:Claro que não,vcs não tem nada a ver com isso

Lizzye:Ainda bem,não queremos nos meter no meio dessa descussão

Oliver:Esta tudo bem,pode acreditar

Lizzye:Ok,eu acredito

-Lizzye e Oliver apoiam seus braços na varanda até que seus braços vão se aproximando cada vez mais até que Oliver coloca a mão em cima da mão de Lizzye

-Lizzye e Oliver levam o maior susto quando Enrique aparece

Enrique:Desculpe interromper os dois pombinhos mas Oliver,Robert vai cortar sua cabeça se vc não for ver as "batalhas" que estão acontecendo no salão

Lizzye:Bem...então vamos

-Enquanto Lizzye anda na frente,Oliver chega para Enrique e fala baixo

Oliver:Enrique,por favor,pelo amor de deus vc vai terque me jurar que não vai contar o que viu a nimguém mas a nimguém mesmo!

Enrique:Tudo bem isso fica entre eu e vc,aliás entre eu,vc e a Lizzye haha

Oliver:Enrique!

Enrique:Não precisa ficar envergonhado Oliver, vc e Lizzye formam um belo casal

Oliver:Engraçadinho¬¬

-Era a batalha de Kai x Jonnhy e Robert x Tyson

Max:Lizzye onde vc tava!

Lizzye:Não é da sua conta,entanto não ficar legal comigo vou continuar te dando gelo

Max:Lizzye eu sou seu irmão mais velho eu exijo saber onde vc tava!

Lizzye:Ja que vc quer tanto saber,então eu estava com o Oliver,ta feliz agora?

Max:Não,pelo contrario,eu estou super furioso com vc!

Lizzye:Ótimo maninho agora vou ver a luta até mais

Max:Grrr,porque eu tinha que te uma irmã tão rebelde!!

Lizzye:Porque eu tinha que te um irmão tão mala!

-Tyson e Kai perdem

FIM DO EPISODIO

CONTINUA EM OLYMPIA CHALLENGE


	7. Olympia Challengepart2

Olympia Challenge.part.2

Chega a hora que os Majestics e os Bladebreakers vão se enfrentar e nesse episódio Lizzye e Tayllor vão estar com sorte!,graças ao Oliver!

-Todos vão durmir e os Bladebreakers e as garotas vão para o porão do Robert

Robert:Ei garotas onde vcs pensam que vão?

Tayllor e Lizzye:Dormir?!

Johnny:So porque vcs e esses esquisitos viajam juntos não quer dizer que damas como vcs devem dormir no porão também

Tayllor:Então onde agente vai dormir?

Enrique:No quarto de hospides

Lizzye:Não vai ter problema?

Oliver:Claro que não,vcs merecem um quarto adequado,nós insistimos

Lizzye:Já que é assim

Tayllor:Tudo bem

Johnny:Nos acompanhe,por favor

-Lizzye e Tayllor vão com os Majestics até o quarto de hospides

Tyson:É nessas horas que eu queria ser menina!

-No meio da noite Lizzye começa a sonhar com sua tataravó Lorianne

Lorianne:Lizzye minha neta!

Lizzye:Vc é parecida comigo!,tem algum espelho aqui?

Lorianne:Eu preciso te falar uma coisa Lizzye

Lizzye:O que?

Lorianne:Amanhã vc vai estar mais perto do seu sonho e vc vai beijar alguem

Lizzye:Do que está falando vovó,quem eu vo beija!?

Lorianne:Verá

Lizzye:Vovó!,espera!,não entendi o que dize!,Vovó!

Tayllor:Lizzye!Lizzye!Acorda!,Vc tava gritando,o que aconteceu?

Lizzye:Tayllor!eu sonhei com a minha tataravó de novo!,a muito tempo isso não acontece!

Tayllor:O que vc sonhou?

Lizzye:Ela me dize que amanhã eu vou estar mais perto do meu sonho e vou beija alguem

Tayllor:Relaxa,é só um sonho,agora volta a dormir,amanhã é um dia cheio

Lizzye:Tabom

-Quando Lizzye acorda ela sai da cama e ve um cartão escrito:

"Bom dia Mon ange,dormiu bem?

Eu queria muito que quando vc acordasse fosse até o jardim

te espero"

OLIVER ;)

Lizzye:O que será que o Oliver ta aprontando agora?

Tayllor:Até que fim acordo bela adormecida!

Lizzye:Oi Tayllor

Tayllor:O que tem ai na sua mão?

Lizzye:Nada não

Tayllor:Dexa eu ve

Lizzye:Não é nada já falei!

Tayllor:Se não é nada dexa eu ve então

Lizzye:É confidencial!

-Tayllor ia em cima da Lizzye para pegar o papel

Tayllor:Lizzye,sou sua melhor amiga a anos e eu sei guarda segredo

Lizzye:Não,não,não!!

Tayllor:Haha,peguei!

Lizzye:Tayllor!,por favor não lê!

Tayllor:Então quer dizer que o seu principe encantado quer te encontrar no jardim hein?

Lizzye:Tayllor!fala baixo!,não quero que nimguém mais fique sabendo!!

Tayllor:Pode dexa,isso fica entre nós,agora vai logo lá pra baixo!,não deixe o Oliver esperando!

Lizzye:Eu só vou ver pela janela onde é...

-O pé de Lizzye se enrola na cortina ela acaba tropeçando e cai pra fora da janela

-Por sorte o pé dela ainda estava enrolado na cortina e ela parou do lado do campo de tênis onde Johnny estava jogando

-Johnny ve Lizzye e logo vai onde ela está

Johnny:Vc tá tentando pula de bang jump?

Lizzye:Não,é que eu tava vendo a janela,tropeçei,e por sorte a cortina se enrosco no meu pé,cai aqui ,vc me acho e aqui estamos

Johnny:...Que uma ajudinha?

Lizzye:Adoraria,o meu sangue já ta na minha cabeça

Johnny:Espera ai

-Johnny sobe na grade pega Lizzye e solta a cortina do pé dela e pula

Johnny:Vc está bem?

Lizzye:To só um pouco tonta,mas já pode me coloca no chão

Johnny:Ok

Lizzye:Obrigada!,como eu posso te agradece por ter salvado a minha vida!!

Johnny:Me fala o seu nome

Lizzye:Sou Lizzye Tate

Jonnhy:Jonathan Mcgregor,mas me chama de Johnny

Lizzye:Ok,Johnny

Johnny:Vc era uma daquelas garotas que cantaram ontem?

Lizzye:Sim!

Johnny:Vc canta muito bem sabia!,e quem te ensinou a tocar guitarra!

Lizzye:A brigada hihi

Tayllor:Lizzye!,vc ta legal!,quebro alguma coisa!

Lizzye:Calma Tayllor eu to legal,to bem,graças ao Johnny

Johnny:Oi Johnny,obrigada por ter salvado a vida da Lizzye

Johnny:De nada

Tayllor:Lizzye!,vem logo,vc precisa ir...para um certo lugar agora neh Lizzye

Lizzye:Claro,Tayllor

Tayllor:Então vamos

-Tayllor puxa Lizzye pelo braço e vão até o jardim

Lizzye:Obrigada Johnny!,prazer em te conhecer!agente se ve depois!

Tayllor:Vai lá Lizzye!,vc consegue!

Lizzye:Ta,eu to bem?

Tayllor:Ta otima!,agora vai!

-Tayllor se esconde nos arbustos onde Enrique também está

Tayllor:Enrique?!o que vc ta fazendo aqui?

Enrique:O mesmo que vc,queria ver como o Oliver iria se sair

Tayllor:O que agente não faz por um melhor amigo

Enrique:É

Oliver:Ela não veio mesmo

Lizzye:Quem disse?!

Oliver:Lizzye!pensei que não viria!

Lizzye:Que nada!,só me atrasei um pouco

Oliver:O que aconteceu?

Lizzye:É uma longa história,mas afinal,porque vc falou para eu vir aqui?

Oliver:Queria te dar uma coisa que sei que vai gostar,como toda garota gosta

-Oliver pega uma rosa vermelha e da para Lizzye

Lizzye:Oliver,essa rosa é tão linda!

Oliver:Eu queria te dar algo melhor como um colar de diamante ou um brinco sei lá

Lizzye:Oliver,não quero que gaste o seu dinheiro comigo eu não gosto dessas coisas que vc consegue ter com o dinheiro,mas sim dessas coisas que vc consegue ter com o coração

-Enrique e Tayllor ficavam ansiosos

Enrique e Tayllor:Beija logo!!!!!!!!,beija logo!!!!!!!!!beija logo!!!!!

Oliver:Algo me dizia que vc iria falar isso,Lizzye eu quero te falar uma coisa,mas nunca tive coragem...e

Lizzye:Não precisa dizer nada

-Oliver e Lizzye ficam de mãos dadas e frente-a-frente e vão se aproximando cada vez mais

Enrique e Tayllor:EEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!-Enrique e Tayllor tampam a boca um do outro

Lizzye:Tem alguem vindo

Oliver:Lizzye espera!

Max:Oi Oliver,eu espero que vc e a Lizzye não estejão escondidos aqui

Oliver:Não,claro que não

-Lizzye fica na frente de Oliver

Lizzye:Max!para agora!vc não vai tocar em um fio de cabelo do Oliver

Max:Lizzye,sai da frente!

Lizzye:Não!se vc quer bater no Oliver vai terque bater em mim primeiro!

Max:Eu não bato em garotas,principalmente se essa garota é minha irmã mais nova!

Lizzye:Será que vc é o único que ainda não se toco que isso é ridiculo!

Max:Ridiculo o que?,de eu estar te protegendo?

Lizzye:Me protegendo!?,vc ainda acha que eu sou a mesma garotinha de 2 anos que não conseguia ficar sozinha no escuro?,acorda Max!,eu cresci não preciso de um irmão mais velho pra me dizer o que eu preciso fazer

Max:Lizzye,eu queria ser legal com vc

Lizzye:Ser legal comigo,vc acha que desse jeito vc está sendo legal comigo?,não quero que me protega,eu sei me virar,e se vc continua com essa coisa de irmão mais velho pode crer que não sou mais sua irmã!

-Lizzye e Oliver vão embora e ficam sentados na beira de um lago na frente do castelo do Robert

Lizzye:Oliver,desculpa eu estragei tudo

Oliver:Que nada Lizzye,vc tinha que se impor,gostei do jeito que falou com seu irmão

Lizzye:Obrigada,mas mesmo assim,me sinto um pouco culpada

Oliver:Culpada do que?

Lizzye:De eu ter falado com o Max daquele jeito

Oliver:Não se culpe,vc fez bem,se eu fosse vc faria a mesma coisa

-Enrique e Tayllor aparecem

Enrique:Oliver,temos uma reunião dos Majestics,temos que ir pra lá

Oliver:Ok

Tayllor:Lizzye,vamos para o porão ensaiar

Lizzye:Ok

- Depois de tudo,Lizzye e Tayllor vão com os Bladebraekers até o estágio do Robert para a luta de beyblade

-Enquanto isso Oliver e Robert conversavam

Oliver:Robert,eu não acredito que vou fazer isso mais,vc pode deixar a Lizzye e a Tayllor abrirem o torneio cantando,por favor?

Robert:Está fazendo isso por que gosta da loirinha não é?

Oliver:Eu!?gostar da Lizzye?!não ela é minha amiga só isso...

Robert:Sei...Já que a Lizzye e aquela amiga dela

Oliver:Tayllor

Robert:É,Tayllor cantam bem e arrazam em qualquer lugar,eu dexo se elas cantarem todos vão assistir o torneio

Oliver:Obrigada!

Robert:Mas se elas demorarem muito eu corto a cabeça dos tres!

Oliver:Pode dexar!,vou avisar elas

Oliver:Lizzye!

Lizzye:Oliver,vc está tão...elegante com essa roupa

Oliver:E vc está tão...linda como sempre

Lizzye:Hihi

Oliver:Lizzye,escuta,eu convenci o Robert de vc e a Tayllor cantarem abrindo o torneio

Lizzye:O que?!,agente vai cantar ao vivo?!,com todos do mundo inteiro nos assistindo?!

Oliver:Oui,eu sei que é meio assustador pra vc que não é muito acostumada com palco,mas vc consegue

Lizzye:É que eu tenho um pouco de trauma de palco,aos cinco anos eu tava me apresentando numa peça de balé até que eu cai e acordei no hospital foi horrivel,e eu prometi pra mim mesma que nunca mais iria subir em um palco de novo

Oliver:Lizzye,

-Oliver segura a mão de Lizzye

Uma coisa que o meu tataravó sempre dizia a todos da familia até o meu pai me falar é que é melhor morrer tentando do que morrer sem ao menos ter tentado,Lizzye vc é demais cantando e vc sabe disso não fique com medo

Lizzye:E se eu errar uma nota e todos me vaiarem

Oliver:Nimguém vai se atrever a te vaiar,vc consegue Lizzye tenho fé em vc

Lizzye:Vc acha?

Oliver:Por acaso eu mentiria pra vc?

Lizzye:Não mesmo

Oliver:Então vai,antes que o Robert corte as nossas cabeças

Lizzye:Ok,vou chamar a Tayllor

Lizzye:A e Oliver

Oliver:Oui?

Lizzye:Obrigada por estar comigo quando eu preciso

Oliver:Vc merece,agora vai

-Lizzye fica louca procurando Tayllor no estagio inteiro

Lizzye:Tyson,vc viu a Tayllor?

Tyson:Não

Lizzye:Kenny vc viu a...O que os Dark Blakers estão fazendo do seu lado?!

Kenny:Eles decidiram faze um fan club dos Bladebraekers

Lizzye:Não tenho tempo pra essa idiotisse preciso acha a Tayllor,Tayllor ainda bem que te achei!!

Tayllor:Porque,o mundo vai acaba?

Lizzye:Melhor ainda,o Oliver convenceu o Robert de nos duas abrirmos o torneio cantando!

Tayllor:Cara,eu amo o Oliver!

Lizzye:Eu sei,agora vamos pro palco antes que o Robert corte a cabeça de nós tres!

Tayllor:Ta,que música que agente vai canta?

Lizzye:Stars,shine up for me,agora pega a Josefinna que eu pego a Lucy

Robert:Oliver,porque as garotas ainda não estão no palco!

Oliver:Elas vão vir eu sei!calma!

Robert:Calma?!Calma?!,eu estou louco para acabar com a festa dos Bladebraekers e vc fala pra eu ficar calmo?

Oliver:Elas vão vir eu sei!

Robert:Se elas não estivarem no palco em 5 segundos eu cancelo tudo e vou pro jogo,1,2,3,4,5

Dj Jazzman:Muito bem pessoal,quero toda atenção de vcs,por ordem do Robert Candylye vai abrir o torneio cantando,espero que gostem

-Lizzye e Tayllor,entram no palco

Pessoa:Candylye?quem é Candylye?

Pessoa:Nunca ouvi falar dessa banda

Pessoa:Será que eles cantam bem?

Lizzye:Tayllor,eu to com medo

Tayllor:É só agente se consentrar,vai da certo

Lizzye:Ta

Lizzye:1,2,3,4!

-Lizzye e Tayllor começam a tocar e cantar

Tayllor:

-Everywhere all looks weird

-Todo lugar parece estranho

Lizzye:

-Everytime I think wrongly

-Todo tempo penso errado

Tayllor:

-I listen things,I don´t want to hear

-Eu ouço coisas que não queria ouvir

Tayllor e Lizzye:

-Where is my other side,

-Cadê o meu outro lado,

-I am complicated I try to live on the ground but I wanna fly,I kwon I can fight for this

-Eu sou complicada,eu tento viver no chão mas eu quero voar,Eu sei eu posso lutar por isso

Lizzye:

-Just now it wich say no,I will say yes,I will be stronger

-Mesmo agora que diga não,direi sim,Eu serei mais forte

Tayllor e Lizzye:

[Chorus

-Over the sky,exists one star wich I can reach

-Além do seu existe uma estrela que consigo alcançar

-Now I will be free forever,the stars will shine all the time wich I need

-Agora eu serei livre para sempre as estrelas brilharão todo tempo que eu preciso

-My dreams will happen wich my faith,yes I will fly high

-Meus sonhos vão acontecer com minha fé,sim voarei alto

-Give me the truth,please help me stars,shine up for me

-Me de a verdade,por favor me ajude,estrelas brilhem para mim

Lizzye:

-I don´t know where take forces to continue

-Eu não sei de onde pegar forças para continuar

Tayllor:

-Maybe the stars will fall

-Talvez as estrelas caião

Lizzye:

-Maybe the doors will open

-Talvez as portas se abrirão

Tayllor e Lizzye:

-And the better will happen

-E o melhor aconteça

Lizzye:

-Just now it wich say no,I will say yes,I will be stronger

-Mesmo agora que diga não,direi sim,Eu serei mais forte

Tayllor e Lizzye:

[Chorus

-Over the sky,exists one star wich I can reach

-Além do seu existe uma estrela que consigo alcançar

-Now I will be free forever,the stars will shine all the time wich I need

-Agora eu serei livre para sempre as estrelas brilharão todo tempo que eu preciso

-My dreams will happen wich my faith,yes I will fly high

-Meus sonhos vão acontecer com minha fé,sim voarei alto

-Give me the truth,please help me stars,shine up for me

-Me de a verdade,por favor me ajude,estrelas brilhem para mim

Tayllor:

-One time all has gones

-Um tempo tudo foi embora

Lizzye:

-One time I found again

-Um tempo eu achei de novo

Tayllor e Lizzye:

-I don´t wanna to be alone,I wanna exist in this world

-Eu não quero ficar sozinha,Eu quero existir nesse mundo

Lizzye:

-Just now it wich say no,I will say yes,I will be stronger

-Mesmo agora que diga não,direi sim,Eu serei mais forte

Tayllor:

-Belive in dreams

-Acredite em sonhos

Lizzye:

-So!

-Então!

Tayllor e Lizzye:

[Chorus

-Over the sky,exists one star wich I can reach

-Além do seu existe uma estrela que consigo alcançar

-Now I will be free forever,the stars will shine all the time wich I need

-Agora eu serei livre para sempre as estrelas brilharão todo tempo que eu preciso

-My dreams will happen wich my faith,yes I will fly high

-Meus sonhos vão acontecer com minha fé,sim voarei alto

-Give me the truth,please help me stars,shine up for me

-Me de a verdade,por favor me ajude,estrelas brilhem para mim

Tayllor e Lizzye:

-Please help me,Stars shine up for me

-Por favor me ajude,estrelas brilhem para mim

-A platéia dava milhares de aplausos e gritava

Platéia:CAN-DY-LYE!,CAN-DY-LYE!,CAN-DY-LYE!

Tayllor:Obrigada pessoal!

Lizzye:Tayllor,ganhamos novos fans!,acho que vamos precisar fazer um fan club

Tayllor:Pra que fazer só um!,faz logo um em cada país

Lizzye:Tem razão,hei vamos agradecer o Oliver e o Robert?

Tayllor:Ok

Lizzye:Pessoal,nós queremos agradecer ao Oliver e o Robert por dexarem agente abrir o torneio cantando

Tayllor e Lizzye:Valeu Majestics!!!!

-Lizzye e Tayllor saem do palco

Dj Jazzman:Ok pessoal,depois vcs pedem um bis para as gatinhas do candylye,agora chega de atrasar é hora de beyblade

Oliver;Lizzye!vc arrasou!

Lizzye:Que nada,quando estar lá no palco,será melhor que eu

Oliver:Cantando não,olha Lizzye eu sei que vc está torcendo pro time do seu irmão mas,torce um pouco pro Majestics também

Lizzye:Quem disse que eu estou torcendo pro time do meu irmão?

Oliver:Está torcendo para os Majestics?!

Lizzye:Também não

Oliver:Então pra quem afinal?

Lizzye:Pra vc,e só pra vc,baby

-Lizzye abraça Oliver

Lizzye:Oliver,tem uma coisa que eu quero te dar desde o primeiro dia que eu te conheci

Oliver:O que Lizzye?

Lizzye:Tem alguém olhando pra cá?

Oliver:Acho que nã...

-Lizzye cria coragem,respira fundo e beija Oliver

-Depois de 15 segundos

Lizzye:Como eu ia dizendo,boa sorte!

Oliver:Obrigada,Lizzye...

-Lizzye sai super feliz parece até que foi até a lua e voltou

Tayllor:Lizzye,vamos ver o show?

Lizzye:Ok!Ok!,Ok!

Tayllor:Vc tá tão alegre,parece até que foi até a lua e volto,aquela queda afeto mesmo a sua cabeça

Lizzye:É que eu...beijei o Oliver!!

Tayllor:Cala a boca!,vc não fez isso!!!!,ai meu deus essa é minha Lizzye!!!!

-Tayllor e Lizzye se abraçam

Tayllor:Vem,vamos decolar um lugar bom pra assistir o torneio

Lizzye:Kenny tem dois lugares sobrando ai?

Kenny:tem,do lado do Zomb e do Cenotaph

Lizzye:Eu me recuso a sentar ai!

Tayllor:Pelo menos da pra ve daqui

Zomb:Sabia que vcs cantam super bem!

Cenotaph:Nós também nos tornamos fans de vcs!

Tayllor e Lizzye:Legal¬¬

-Oliver ve Lizzye e dá uma piscada

Oliver: ;)

-Lizzye da um tchauzinho

-Quando o jogo de Oliver e Ray acabou,Brendon apareceu

Brendon:Olá,vcs são Lizzye Tate e Tayllor Pharys,as garotas que acabaram de cantar lá na frente?

Lizzye e Tayllor:Sim somos

O que acontecerá no proximo capitulo?

Vcs vão ve!

FIM DO EPISODIO

CONTINUA EM

A MAJESTIC BATTLE...A MAJESTIC VICTORY?


	8. Majestic BattleA Majestic Vitorypart2

A MAJESTIC BATTLE...A MAJESTIC VICTORY?.part.2

Lizzye e Tayllor no episódio anterior cantaram abrindo o torneio dos Majestics contra os BladeBrakers,e o público gostou do Candylye!,e Brendon um empresário muito bom e bem conhecido na Europa viu elas cantando,o azar do Candylye hoje mudará!,mas elas teram que enfrentar obstaculos,e Lizzye tera que criar coragem para pedir desculpas ao seu irmão

Brendon:Posso conversar um minuto com vcs eu juro que não vou tomar muito do tempo de vcs

Lizzye e Tayllor:Tudo Bem!

-Lizzye e Tayllor saem da arquibancada e vão pra fora do estágio junto com Brendon enquanto o jogo de Kai e Johnny acontecia

Brendon:Vcs por algum acaso tem uma gravadora ou um empresário?

Lizzye:Não,

Tayllor:Estamos procurando a dias,desde que chegamos aqui na Europa

Brendon:Certo,sou Brendon Truman,empresário e...capaz que eu seja o próximo de vcs

-Lizzye e Tayllor olham pra cara dele dão uma risadinha simpática depois olham uma pra cara da outra ficam com a risadinha simpática e quando se tocam param,olham pra ele e falam:

Lizzye e Tayllor:O que?!?!

Brendon:Eu estou patriocinando um torneio de novas vozes,um torneio para calouras,"New Voices" que procuram garotas assim como vcs duas para competir com outras garotas e o primeiro lugar ganhará um contrato de 2 anos com a minha gravadora,European Records e ter a mim como empresário

Tayllor:Vc é tipo assim,um caça-talentos?

Brendon:Mamãe sempre dizia que eu tenho pinta de empresario

Tayllor e Lizzye:Hihihi

Lizzye:Vamos poder gravar Cds?!

Tayllor:E fazer shows?!

Brendon:Fazer shows,gravar cds,singles,turnês pelo mundo,tudo que imaginarem e um pouco mais

Lizzye:Precisa pagar alguma coisa?

Brendon:Ummm,somente 900 dólares

-Lizzye e Tayllor ficam paralizadas a ponto de desmaiar

Tayllor:Novi-centos dó-dólares?!

Brendon:Parece muito mas vale a pena acreditem,vou dar o meu cartão,se decidirem participar basta pegar o meu cartão,discar o meu telefone e dizer:Brendon,nós queremos participar

-Brendon da o seu cartão para Lizzye e o papel do New Voices para Tayllor

Brendon:Até mais,me liguem

Lizzye:O que vc acha disso Tayllor?

Tayllor:O que eu acho disso?!,o que eu acho disso?!,isso é a maior furada!,não vou sacrificar o dinheiro que há 3 anos ficamos economizando

Lizzye:Tayllor!,pense melhor,dessa é a nossa chance!,economizamos 10,260 dólares pra isso!

Tayllor:Lizzye!,enquanto varias garotas de 8 anos ficavam brincando de boneca,nós ficavamos cuidando de crianças de uns 2 a 3 anos mais novos que agente!,isso é porque nós queriamos ter dinheiro o bastante pra pagar uma gravadora,um bom empresário e um cd que entrasse pro record de vendas do século!

Lizzye:Tayllor nós ainda vamos ter dinheiro! é só 900 dólares!

Tayllor:Como vc pode dizer é só 900 dólares,trabalhamos adoidado pra um concurso que nem sabemos se vale a pena

Lizzye:Tayllor,só vamos descubrir se vale a pena ou não se tentarmos

Tayllor:¬¬,grrrrr

Lizzye:Tayllor,vamos apostar!...olha se perdermos todo os 900 dólares sem querer eu do um jeito de conseguir todo o dinheiro de volta ok?,a nossa chance,o sinal que pedimos a Deus ta ai nesse torneio,só precisamos agarra-lo,arriscar 900 dólares em um torneio não vai matar nimguém,por favor Tayllor,arrisca isso por mim que sou sua melhor amiga desde sempre,e pelo Candylye,merecemos isso!

-Lizzye faz cara de por favor

Tayllor:Lizzye para!,eu odeio quando vc faz essa cara

Tayllor:grrrrrrr...Ta legal!!,Ta legal!!,não tenho escolha!,vamos participar desse torneio bobo e arriscar 900 dólares sacrificados por 3 anos sendo babás!!

Lizzye:EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

-Lizzye pula em cima de Tayllor e a abraça

Lizzye:Obrigada!,Obrigada!,Obrigada!,vc é a melhor amiga do mundo,eu te amo Tayllor!

Tayllor:Mas se perdermos todo o dinheiro vc ta ferrada comigo!

Lizzye:Pode dexa,não vamos perder o dinheiro a toa,vamos vencer esse torneio!

Tayllor:Mas Lizzye tem um pequenino detalhe que esquecemos

Lizzye:O que?

Tayllor:Já que vc e o Max estão brigados acho que ele não vai dexa vc ficar aqui na Europa enquanto ele ta lá na Russsia né?

Lizzye:Esqueci desse detalhe!!!!,o Max é chato,brigento e autoritario demais comigo pra me deixar ficar aqui na Europa por alguns dias enquanto ele ta fora então...só resta uma coisa a fazer!

Tayllor:O que,vai fingir que o Max não existi e que vc não tem irmão mais velho e continuar com o nossos planos

Lizzye:Não,pior...vou ter que conversar abertamente com ele tipo assim"desculpe por não ter te ouvido"grrrrrrrr ¬¬

Tayllor:E se não funcionar?

Lizzye:...Vamos fugir

Tayllor:Gostei dos planos

Lizzye:Assim que o jogo acabar,prosseguimos com o plano A

Tayllor:Certo,vamos voltar pro estágio enquanto isso

-Lizzye e Tayllor voltam ao estágio e se sentam como se nada tivesse acontecido

Kenny:Lizzye,Tayllor quem era aquele cara?

Tayllor:Só um famoso empresário que tava falando pra gente participa de um torneio de novas vozes

Lizzye:Quem ganha tem um contrato com a gravadora dele e ele como empresário por 2 anos

Kenny:Uau!,vcs estão com muita sorte,parabéns vcs merecem

Lizzye e Tayllor:Obrigada Kenny

-Depois de um tempinho Lizzye acha Max e começa uma parte do plano "A"

Lizzye:Oi Max...

-Max fica fingindo que Lizzye nem existe

Lizzye:Ta me ignorando né?

Max:Quem disse que estou te ignorando miss independente

Lizzye:Max,eu sei que vc tá chateado comigo

Max:Chateado é pouco Lizzye,eu to por aqui com vc!

Lizzye:Eu sei que um pouco da culpa vai pra mim mais vc também coloco lenha na fogueira então não vem dá uma de santo pra cima de mim

Max:Só estou fazendo o que um irmão mais velho faria em um caso desse

Lizzye:Já que é assim então parabéns por ter tentado ser um sem noção,vc pode achar que o Oliver que eu conheço não seja o Oliver que vc conhece mas isso não te dá o direito de achar que o Oliver é a pessoa incorreta pra ser meu amigo,o que deu em vc?,eu quero o meu irmão de volta!

Max:Lizzye,como assim quero seu irmão de volta?

Lizzye:Vc não é o Max que brincava comigo,me ajudava a fazer a lição de casa,fazia de tudo pra eu abrir um sorriso mesmo que eu tivesse com vontade de chorar e sempre quando eu tinha um pesadelo me abraçava e falava que tava tudo bem e que sempre me apoiava mesmo sendo errado tudo que eu faria,Cadê esse Max?

Max:...Lizzye,isso foi quando eu tinha 7 anos

Lizzye:Muita coisa mudou quando papai e mamãe se divorciaram né?,criaram barreiras entre agente,de distância e de tempo quando eu fui embora com a mamãe pensei que nos veriamos logo,mas eu tava enganada eu era uma criançinha inocente que ainda não entendia esse negócio de divorcio nem sabia por que isso aconteceu,fiquei tão feliz quando eu cheguei na loja do papai,e quando eu te vi,vi o papai tudo parecia um sonho,mamãe me ensinou a ser forte e consegui aprender isso e quero que vc me ajude agora a criar pazes entre agente,não quero brigar com a pessoa que mais me ajudou tanto até agora por favor seja o meu irmão,seja o Max que eu conheço e que nunca me deixei de orgulhar...

Max:Sabe Lizzye,se eu tivesse que escolher uma garota pra ser minha irmã...eu escolheria vc não sei onde eu tava com a cabeça de ter sido um idiota com vc,tenho orgulho de ser seu irmão Lizzye,não importa a situação vou sempre te apoiar...Então,não vai me dá um abraço?

Lizzye:Hihihi demoro

-Max e Lizzye se abraçam

Max:Desculpe por ter sido um grande idiota com vc

Lizzye:Desculpe por ter te provocado

-Max e Lizzye voltam ao estádio

Tayllor:Falo pra ele?

Lizzye:Não,mas em compensação fizemos as pazes

Tayllor:Depois vc fala pra ele,agora vem,vamos ver o Tyson e o Robert

Lizzye:Não posso perder,quem ganho o Kai ou o Johnny?

Tayllor:O Johnny,ele é tão lindo...

Lizzye:Depois fala de mim né

Tayllor:Falei alguma coisa de mais?,ele é bonito se já viu ele jogando tenis,é simplismente fantastico!

Lizzye:Pelo jeito a flecha do cupido te atingiu mesmo,não se preocupe vou dar um jeitinho pra vc e o Johnny se "encontrarem" hahaha

Tayllor:Engraçadinha

-Depois que o jogo acaba Lizzye vai falar com Max a respeito do New Voices

Lizzye:Max,preciso te fala uma coisa

Max:O que Lizzye?

Lizzye:Eu e a Tayllor fomos convidadas pelo Brendon Truman um ótimo empresário aqui da Europa pra participarmos de um torneio pra calouras o primeiro lugar é 2 anos com ele sendo nosso empresário e a gravadora dele ser a nossa gravadora,eu sei que vcs estão indo pra Russia agora,mas precisamos ficar mais tempo aqui na Europa,uma semana,duas semanas no máximo

Max:E onde vc e a Tayllor vão ficar?,quem vai ficar responsável por vcs?

-Oliver e os Majestics se entrometem na conversa

Oliver:Eu e o resto dos Majestics vamos cuidar da Lizzye e da Tayllor e seremos responsáveis por elas enquanto vcs estiverem fora

Max:Não concordo

Lizzye:Como assim não concorda!?,eu preciso disso Max,Oliver e o pessoal estão nos ajudando por algum acaso eles fariam alguma coisa com agente?

Max:Desculpa Lizzye,vcs não vão ficar aqui sozinhas

Lizzye:Pelo jeito aquela conversa não adiantou em nada né!?,Max por favor me dexa brilhar como eu quero que vc brilhe eu preciso muito disso

Tyson:Eu juro que não queria me meter dessa briginha mas vou ter que meter o nariz de novo

Tyson:Lizzye,eu vou tentar convencer o Max

Lizzye:É tenta,ele só te escuta

-Tyson depois de séculos conversando com Max,conseguiu convence-lo

Max:Sabe Lizzye,eu espero que o Candylye ganhe esse torneio

-Lizzye e Max se abraçam

Max:Desculpa de novo

Lizzye:Tudo bem já me acostumei

Lizzye:Valeu Tyson (Y)

Tyson:Desponha

Oliver:Vamos cuidar bem das próximas vencedoras do New Voices

Max:Espero que cuidem bem mesmo

Johnny:Elas estão sobre nossa proteção,pode deixar

Lizzye:Tchau,boa sorte lá na Russia,nem pense em fracassar

Max:Ok,vo estar torcendo pelo Candylye

Lizzye:Sei que vai

-Quando Lizzye e Tayllor vão embora com os Majestics,Oliver fica do lado de Lizzye tentando pegar a mão dela mas com medo de Max olhar

Lizzye:Tudo bem Oliver pode pegar a minha mão,meu irmão não está mais aqui

Oliver:Posso mesmo?

Lizzye:Sim

-Oliver e Lizzye ficam andando de mãos dadas e vermelhinhos

Johnny:O que a Lizzye viu no Oliver?

Robert:Altura que não foi

FIM DO EPISODIO

CONTINUA EM HOT BATTLE IN A COLD TOWN


	9. Hot Battle in a cold townpart2

HOT BATTLE IN A COLD TOWN.part.2

Enquanto os garotos foram para Russia Lizzye e Tayllor vão participar do New Voices na Europa e na 1ª eliminatória que acontece em Paris encontraram as irmãs Veron e Robin Ricchies,duas garotas metidas,patricinhas que se acham "as melhores" tem uma banda chamada"The Cute Cats" muita coisa vai acontecer nesse capitulo...

-Lizzye tinha acabado de levantar e estava descendo para comar café na mansão do Oliver

Oliver:Bonjour Lizzye

Tayllor:Bonjour bela adormecida

Lizzye:Bonjour Oliver,Bonjour Tayllor

-Lizzye se senta

Oliver:Dormiu bem Lizzye?

Lizzye:Sim,aquela almofada de plumas era tudo!,se bem que não precisava uma coisa tão chique assim pra mim

Oliver:Lizzye deixe de ser modesta,vc e Tayllor são minhas hospedes,merecem todo conforto necessário da minha mansão

Tayllor:Principalmente a Lizzye

-Lizzye dá um chute na canela de Tayllor

Tayllor:Ai,dueu!

Lizzye:Essa era a intensão

Oliver:???...,Bem Lizzye enquanto vc estava lá em cima eu e Tayllor estavamos conversando sobre o New Voices,vcs já ligaram para o Brendon?

Lizzye:Não,assim que eu acabar o café,vou ligar pra ele

-Celular de Lizzye toca

Lizzye:É meu celular,não se importa de eu atender não é Oliver?

Oliver:Mordomo,traga o celular dela

Mordomo:Sim,Senhor

Lizzye:Oliver não era preciso eu podia ter pego

Oliver:Lizzye,aqui vc tem o meu mordomo ele faz tudo por vc,como faz tudo pra mim também

Mordomo:Aqui está madame

Lizzye:Obrigada

-Lizzye sai da mesa e vai para a varanda

Lizzye:Alo

Brendon:Olá Lizzye,sou eu o Brendon

Lizzye:Olá Brendon!,pensei que já tinha se esquecido da gente, espera ai como conseguiu o meu numéro?

Brendon:É uma longa história,agora sobre o New Voices,já pensaram no caso?

Lizzye:Sim,pensamos bem e vamos participar

Brendon:Que maravilha!,a 1ª eliminatória começa daqui a 30 minutos

Lizzye:Hihi,o que?! Eu pensei que começava só daqui a uma semana!,estava escrito no papel!

Brendon:Acontece que ouve algumas mudanças de ultima hora,com o Campeonato de beyblade na Russia e tudo mais,tivemos que adiantar tudo mas vc e Tayllor vão vir,não vão?

Lizzye:Sim,vamos

Brendon:Ok,não se esqueção dos 900 dólares,senão não vão deixar vcs entrarem

Lizzye:Ok,já estamos indo,obrigada pelo toque Brendon

Brendon:De nada,tchau

Lizzye:tchau

-Lizzye vai correndo apressada até a cozinha

Lizzye:ANDA TAYLLOR!,Larga o chá!!,temos que ir!!!!

Tayllor:Temos que ir pra onde?

Lizzye:Pro New Voices!!!!!

Tayllor:Mas a 1ª eliminatoria não ia começa só daqui a uma semana?

Lizzye:O Brendon dize que eles adiantaram tudo por causa do campeonato de beyblade na Russia e agora o a 1ª eliminatória do New Voices vai começa daqui a alguns minutos!!!!!!!

Tayllor:Tá,pega o dinheiro que eu vou me vestindo

Oliver:Quer que eu leve vcs na minha limosine

Lizzye:Seria bom,quanto mais rápido melhor por favor Oliver

Oliver:Ok,vou falar para o Mordomo preparar a limosine

Lizzye:Tayllor,antes de vc tirar o pijama,eu tenho uma coisa pra vc,pra nós

Tayllor:O que Lizzye!,agente tá atrasada!

-Lizzye tira da mala dois pares de roupas super lindos,duas calças jeans iguais,duas blusas listadas uma preta com branco e outra com branco e roxo e dois casacos pretos iguais e dois pares de botas pretas super lindas

Tayllor:Lizzye!,onde vc comprou isso!,são tão perfeitos!

Lizzye:Eu desenhei as roupas e fiz sozinha,com a ajuda da maquina de costura é claro,Eu venho trabalhando nessas roupas a anos até agente poder usar elas numa ocasião como essa

Tayllor:Lizzye se vc tivesse me falado eu podia te dar uma mãozinha antes

Lizzye:Tayllor,a sua especialidade e mandar super bem no skate e não fazer roupas como eu,queria fazer uma surpresa,então vamos usar hoje?

Tayllor:Claro que sim!,eu fico com a blusa roxa e branca!

Lizzye:Ok,vamos logo

-Chegando no New Voices na limosine do Oliver,Lizzye ficava super nervosa e ficava roendo a unha

Oliver:Lizzye vc está bem?,parece um pouco nervosa

Lizzye:Ta tudo bem – Fala ansiosamente

Tayllor:É TPT

Oliver:O que é TPT?

Tayllor:Tensão Pré Torneio,Lizzye sofre demais disso,acredite

-Tayllor chega do lado de Oliver e fala baixo no ouvido dele

Tayllor:Segura a mão dela e fala que está tudo bem,ela vai se sentir bem melhor

Oliver:Vc acha?

Tayllor:Claro que sim!,sou a melhor amiga dela a 10 anos vc acha que eu não sei!

Oliver:Está bem,então

-Oliver vai devagar do lado de Lizzye e pega a mão dela

Oliver:Está tudo bem Lizzye,não precisa ficar nervosa

-Lizzye fica vermelha

Lizzye:Obrigada Oliver

-Quando chegaram no New Voices,sairam da limosine e todos ficavam olhando os 3

Lizzye:Será que alguém me conhece aqui?

Oliver:Todos já devem ter saber quem vcs são,já que assistiram o torneio pela teve

Tayllor:Eu não sei de nada

Lizzye:Tayllor,qual é a sala que vamos competir?

Tayllor:Ummmm...Dexa eu ve,achei sala D13

Lizzye:E onde é a sala D13?

-Tayllor procura e aponta

Tayllor:Ali

Lizzye:Oliver eu acho que a sala é restrita pra quem não é participante do New Voices

Oliver:Tudo bem,eu espero aqui,boa sorte Lizzye,estou torcendo por vcs duas

Lizzye:Hihihi obrigada

-Oliver da um beijo no rosto de Lizzye

Lizzye:Obrigada de novo -Lizzye fica vermelha

Tayllor:Vamo mulhe!

-Tayllor puxa Lizzye pelo braço

Tayllor:Dexa eu ver se tem dois lugares por aqui

Lizzye:Ali

Tayllor:É

-Lizzye e Tayllor se sentam do lado das irmãs Ricchies

-Veron fala no telefone

Veron:Eu não quero saber!,eu quero a minha colônia agora!!,se eu tiver que cantar sem a minha colônia eu te processo por danos morais e por ser uma péssima mãe mamãe!

Mãe da Veron:Tudo bem meu anjinho!,vou levar a sua colônia favorita atráves do mordomo Dimitre

Veron:Fala pra ele andar logo

Robin:Veron,fala pro Dimitre levar a minha sombrinha e a nossa make-up,a minha já está borrando tudo,não quero ficar com uma aparência horrivel na hora que eu for cantar lá na frente

Veron:Vc ouviu a Robin não é Dimitre

Dimitre:Sim,stª Veron

Veron:É stª Veron Ricchies pra vc mordomo emprestavel!,ande logo antes que eu te coloque para o olho da rua seu estupido!

-Desliga o celular

Robin:Veron,olha são Lizzye Tate e Tayllor Pharys as garotas que cantaram abrindo o torneio de beyblade dos Majestics contra os Bladebrakers elas estão do nosso lado!

Veron:Robin,não acredito que vc assisti esse lixo de programa!,e também elas não devem cantar tão bem assim como dizem

Robin:Mas até os Majestics dizeram que elas cantam bem

Veron:Cala Boca Robin,ta me estressando se tem alguem aqui que é a melhor esse alguem sou eu

Robin:Mas e eu?,esqueceu que eu sou a 2ª vocalista do The Cute Cats

Veron:Falo bem Robin,2ª e não 1ª,ou seja vc é a irmã gemêa da melhor e não a melhor

Robin:Por que vc sempre me trata assim Veron?

Veron:Eu te trato da mesma maneira que trato o mundo meu bem,agora cala a boca

Robin:¬¬

Juiz:Lizzye e Tayllor se apresentem no palco por favor

Tayllor:É agente!

Lizzye:Vamos!

Lizzye e Tayllor cantam o refão de Stars,shine up for me

-Over the sky,exists one star wich I can reach

-Além do seu existe uma estrela que consigo alcançar

-Now I will be free forever,the stars will shine all the time wich I need

-Agora eu serei livre para sempre as estrelas brilharão todo tempo que eu preciso

-My dreams will happen wich my faith,yes I will fly high

-Meus sonhos vão acontecer com minha fé,sim voarei alto

-Give me the truth,please help me stars,shine up for me

-Me de a verdade,por favor me ajude,estrelas brilhem para mim

-Lizzye fala baixo com Tayllor

Lizzye:Tayllor,vc acha que eles gostaram?

Tayllor:Pela cara deles eu não sei não

Lizzye:Maravilha!,gastamos 900 dólares pra nada!

Tayllor:Então gostaram?

Juiz:Nós não gostamos

-Lizzye e Tayllor abaixam a cabeça

Juiz:Nós adoramos

-Lizzye e Tayllor fazem cara de feliz

Lizzye e Tayllor:Jura?

Juiz:Por mim vcs podem ir direto pra final

Lizzye e Tayllor:hihi,Obrigada

-Lizzye e Tayllor saem felizes da sala

Oliver:E,então?

Lizzye:Estamos na 2ª eliminatória!

Oliver:Parabéns garotas!,agora venham vamos comemorar no meu restaurante

Veron:Vcs devem ser as garotas do Candylye que todos da Europa estão falando agora.Sou Veron Ricchies e essa é minha irmã gemêa nada parecida comigo Robin

Lizzye:Também não é assim!,Sou Lizzye Tate,essa é minha melhor amiga Tayllor Pharys e esse é o nosso amigo Oliver Polanski

Veron:Sabia que vcs são extremamente patéticas?!

Lizzye e Tayllor:Am?!

Tayllor:Quem vc está chamando de patéticas sua patricinha de 5ª?!

Lizzye:Tayllor,tudo bem,não precisamos usar a violência e a ignorância

Lizzye:Quem vc pensa que é pra fala com agente desse jeito?!

Veron:Eu sou a melhor e se tentarem entrar no meu caminho e roubar o meu 1º lugar vcs vão se dar muito mau suas calouras estupidas

Lizzye:Desculpe Veron,mas precisamos do 1º lugar mais que vc,então pare de ficar se achando a melhor porque se vc fosse mesmo a melhor não estaria aqui competindo com agente pra conseguir uma gravadora e o Brendon Truman como empresário

Veron:Venha Robin,não vamos discutir com essas sem talento,estranhas e sem classe

Robin:Desculpem,as vezes a minha irmã vacila demais

Tayllor:Tudo bem Robin,a culpa não é sua por ter uma irmã tão convensida

Robin:Tchau,nos vemos nas proximas eliminatórias

-Robin vai embora junto com Veron

Tayllor:Cara,alguem precisa trocar o espelho dessa miss perfeição

Lizzye:Tayllor,não precisamos nós estressar com essas pessoas elas não valem nada

Oliver:Gostei como vc falou com a Veron

Lizzye:Obrigada Oliver,mas precisamos ficar de olhos abertos com a Veron talvez ela pode tramar uma pra cima da gente

Tayllor:Não se preocupe Lizzye nimguém pode com o Candylye

Tayllor:Uma por todas!

Lizzye:E todas por uma!

Oliver:Agora vamos,não quero que vcs passem fome

Lizzye:Depois precisamos ir para a mansão do Enrique

Tayllor:A 3ª e a 4ª eliminatória vai ser aonde?

Lizzye:A 3ª vai ser na Escócia e a 4ª vai ser na Alemanha,a! E a final vai ser na Russia!

Tayllor:Estamos prontas pra tudo agora

Lizzye:Roma!,ai vamos nós!

FIM DO EPISÓDIO

CONTINUA EM A LESSON FOR TYSON


	10. A Lesson for Tysonpart2

A Lesson for Tyson.part.2

Os Majestics e as garotas vão para a Russia procurar os Bladebreakers e Lizzye e Tayllor se preparam para a final que acontecerá a dois dias,enquanto Robert batalha com Tyson,Lizzye e Tayllor aproveitam pra dar uma de cupido,ou seja Lizzye vai ser o cúlpido da Tayllor e Tayllor vai ser o cupido da Lizzye,além disso tem mais coisa!

-Os Majestics encontram os Bladebreakers e Lizzye vai até Max para fazer uma surpresa a ele

-Lizzye fica trás de Max,pra dar um susto

Lizzye:Boooo

Max:Lizzye!maninha!,da proxima vez que me assustar planeja direito,eu te ouvi do corredor

Lizzye:Ok seu chato

Max:O que vc está fazendo aqui?

Lizzye:Eu e a Tayllor viemos com os Majestics,e também,advinha quem vai para a final aqui na Russia?!

Max:Não acredito Lizzye!,o Candylye está na final!

Lizzye:Sim!!

-Lizzye e Max se abração e os Majestics e os Bladebreakers aparecem

Oliver:Já está sabendo das campiãs do New Voices Max?

Max:Sim,obrigada por terem cuidado da Lizzye e da Tayllor

Oliver,Robert,Johnny e Enrique:De nada foi um prazer cuidar delas

-Os quatro ficam se olhando com cara de "porque se falo isso?"

Max:Ok,então

-Mais tarde

Lizzye:Oi,Johnny

Johnny:Se vc começar a me agradecer de novo por ter salvado a sua vida,pode parar quando ficou na minha mansão vc não parava "Johnny obrigada por salvar a minha vida"

Lizzye:Agora é diferente,me escuta,eu quero que vc se "aproxime" da Tayllor,entende?

Johnny:Do que vc está falando?

Lizzye:Eu sei que vc gosta da Tayllor,Vc acha que eu não percebi quando estava no campo de golfe com ela?

Johnny:Não é bem assim ta!,eu estava ensinando ela a jogar golfe

Lizzye:Sei...¬¬

-Enquanto isso

Tayllor:Oliver!,ainda bem que te achei

Oliver:O que houve?

Tayllor:Olha eu sei que vc é meio,timido,acanhado e tudo,mas se "aproxime" da Lizzye

Oliver:Como assim,se "aproxime" da Lizzye?

Tayllor:Oliver todo mundo já sabe que vcs dois se gostam e se merecem

Oliver:Tem provas?

Tayllor:Vcs dois sempre andam de mãos dadas,tentam esconder que se gostam mas no fundo vcs se amam!,e o beijo também comprovou isso!

Oliver:Quem te contou sobre o beijo?!

-Oliver fica vermelho

Tayllor:Ahm,é...eu descobri,mas isso não vem ao caso,agora faz o seguinte

-Momentos depois

Johnny:Oi...Tayllor

-Johnny fica vermelho

Tayllor:Oi...Johnny

-Tayllor fica vermelha

-Johnny fala baixo e discretamente com Lizzye que está do lado dele atrás de uma pilastra

Johnny:Lizzye,que eu faço!?

Lizzye:Pergunta pra ela se...ela gosta de skateboard

Johnny:Ska o que?

Lizzye:Ska-te-bo-ard,é bem diferente dos joguinhos de mauricinho que vc pratica!!!

Johnny:Ei!,xinga mas não humilha!

Tayllor:Johnny,tem alguém ai atrais da pilastra?

Johnny:Não!,é que eu pensei que...vc gosta de skateboard?

Tayllor:Eu amo skateboard!,fui 5 vezes campeã consetutiva nos campeonatos em Las Vegas

Johnny:Legal!?

Tayllor:Eu sempre fui campeã por causa dos Burn Twist que eu dava,a galera berra quando eu dava um Eggplant mas as vezes eu me ferrava no corrimão so melhor no Ollie

-Tayllor não parava de fala sobre negócios do skate que era muito complicado para o Johnny

Johnny:Lizzye,o que ela tah falando?!,eu não to entendendo nada!

Lizzye:E eu vo sabe?!,não so skatista sou a melhor amiga dela a 10 anos

-Oliver aparece do lado de Lizzye atrais da pilastra

Oliver:Mon ange!,sabia que estava aqui

Lizzye:Baby!,olha eu to meio ocupada agora

Oliver:Lizzye,vem comigo

-Oliver puxa o braço de Lizzye,e vai levando até o lugar

Johnny:Lizzye!!!!,volta aqui!!!

Lizzye:Boa sorte Johnny

Johnny:O que eu faço!!!

Lizzye:Pegunta pra ela se ela não que joga tenis com vc e vc sem a camisa!!

Johnny:Ta doida!

Lizzye:Joga tenis com ela então,tchau

-Enquanto Tyson e Robert conversavam antes de lutar,Oliver e Lizzye estavam em um jardinzinho mais afastado

sentados ao pé de uma árvore conversando

Oliver:Então Lizzye,já decidiram que música vão cantar na final?

Lizzye:Pra ser sincera,não acho que agente tinha que cantar uma música mais sentimental

Oliver:Já sei!,eu posso ajudar vc a compositar uma música nova pra usar na final!

Lizzye:Boa idéia Oliver!

-Lizzye pega um bloco de anotações no bolso

Oliver:Vc vai fazer a música em um bloco de anotações?

Lizzye:Isso é só um rascunho,quando ficar pronto e ótimo eu reescrevo no meu caderno de música,Agora vamos começar com um título,como a nossa música pode se chamar...

-Oliver e Lizzye ficam pensando,quando Oliver teve uma idéia

Oliver:tenho uma sugestão,que tal,If I cry (Se eu chorar)

Lizzye:Boa!,If I cry

-Lizzye escreve If I cry no bloco de anotações

-Oliver e Lizzye ficam fazendo a música quando do nada Lizzye pergunta a Oliver

Lizzye:Oliver,se vc gostasse de uma garota,vc falaria pra ela

Oliver:Se eu gosto dela?

-Oliver fica vermelhinho

Lizzye:É

-Lizzye fica vermelhinha

Oliver:Bem,é dificil dizer quando essa garota está do meu lado

Lizzye:E essa garota sou eu né?

Oliver:Talvez sim,talvez não,quem sabe,eu só sei que gostei daquele beijo

Lizzye:Hehehe,eu não sei o que deu em mim

Oliver:Pode me dar de novo

-Oliver e Lizzye foram se aproximando até que Lizzye pra se dar de garota dicífil deu um beijo na bochecha de Oliver

Oliver:Esse não era bem o "beijo" que eu esperava

Lizzye:Desculpe Oliver mas enquanto não tivermos de "compromisso",nada de beijo na boca,não sou garota fácil

Oliver:Mas nós estamos em um grau de mais que amigos né?

Lizzye:Vamos se dizer que sim

Oliver pensa:Eu amo quando ela dá uma de dificil

Lizzye pensa:Eu amo quando ele ama que eu de uma de difícil

Lizzye:Ok Oliver,chega de papo fora de hora vamos continuar fazendo o refrão

-Depois de alguns minutos

Lizzye:Nem acredito que acabamos,a música ficou linda!,eu duvido que alguém rejeite!

Oliver:É,vai mostrar pra Tayllor?

Lizzye:Claro,vou falar que nós dois fizemos

Oliver:Ok,é melhor irmos embora,todos devem estar preocupados e não quero perder o Tyson e o Robert lutando

Lizzye:Vamos

Oliver:Lizzye,eu sei que vc ta dando uma de garota difícil mas pelo menos,posso segurar a sua até nós chegarmos lá?

Lizzye:Já que é isso tudo bem

-E os dois dão as mãos e começam a andar até onde está havendo o jogo do Robert e do Tyson

-Lizzye se senta e começa a assistir a partida do lado de Tayllor,Lizzye fala baixo com ela

Lizzye:Tayllor,como foi com o Johnny

Tayllor:Ele e eu jogamos tenis,ele é tão fofo!,quando eu caí ele foi lá e me levantou,ele,ele é demais!

Lizzye:Ele ficou sem camisa!,hahaha

Tayllor:Não porque?

Lizzye:Por nada

Tayllor:E como foi com o Oliver?

Lizzye:Como vc sabe que eu tava com ele até agora

Tayllor:Vamos dizer que eu dei uma de cupido falei pro Oliver se "aproximar" de vc

Lizzye:Já que é assim eu disse o mesmo ao Johnny,vc é meu cupido e eu sou o seu

Tayllor:É tudo ta indo bem

Lizzye:Olha só a música que eu e o Oliver compositamos

Tayllor:Legal,gostei,vamos usar essa na final

Lizzye:Claro que vamos,mas preciso de vc pra acha um ritmo

Tayllor:Pode dexa,assim que sairmos daqui eu acho

Lizzye:Ok

Tayllor:To ansiosa pela final

Lizzye:Também,mal posso esperar

FIM DO CAPITULO

VICTORY IN DEFEAT


	11. Victory in defeatpart2

VICTORY IN DEFEAT.part.2

Enquanto os BladeBreakers passavam por uma crise,Lizzye terá uma noticía trágica de sua querida avó Sabrina que estava 3 meses internada no hospital e agora nunca mais voltará,não será nada facíl para Lizzye pois ela amava Sabrina pois sua avó sempre a insentivou a cantar e a ser uma cantora internacional de susseso e descobrirá que Sabrina e Lorianne também eram lutadoras de Beyblade!!!

-Lizzye anda distraida quando Emily a encontra na entrada do hotel onde ela estava hospedada

Emily:Lizzye!,fiquei sabendo que amanhã vc vai cantar na final do New Voices!

Lizzye:Vou sim,eu e a Tayllor

Emily:Parabéns

Lizzye:Obrigada Emily,aparece lá amanhã pra me ver

Emily:Vou tentar

-Tayllor aparece

Tayllor:Lizzye,vamos ensaiar a nova música?

Lizzye:Sim vamos

-Judy chega com uma cara não muito feliz

Judy:Lizzye,podemos conversar?

Lizzye:Pode se otra hora mãe,é que eu e a Tayllor vamos ensaiar pro torneio de amanhã

Judy:Não dá pra espera Lizzye,é melhor falar agora do que falar depois,assim vc não me culpa

Lizzye:É muito grave?

Judy:Pra vc é

Lizzye:Eu não fiz nada!

Judy:Não bronca Lizzye!,é a sua avó Sabrina

Tayllor:Já que é assim,eu vo te espera lá no salão

Lizzye:Ok

Lizzye:A vovó?,Nossa!,eu preciso falar pra ela que eu e a Tayllor somos umas das finalistas!,vou ligar pro hospital

-Quando Lizzye se virou,Judy pegou o ombro dela e a virou pra frente bem rápido

Judy:Ela não está no hospital

Lizzye:Eu sabia!,a minha esperança ainda não tinha morrido!,eu sabia que a vovó voltaria pra casa!,vo liga pra lá

Judy:Lizzye!,me escuta a sua avó não está na casa dela!

Lizzye:Se ela não está em casa e nem no hospital onde ela tá?

Judy:Ela...morreu

-Lizzye fica paralisada e séria

Lizzye:O que!?

Judy:Ela teve uma parada cardieca,os medicos não poderam fazer nada,ela estava em estado crítico eu sinto muito Lizzye,vc gostava muito dela

Lizzye:O Max já sabe disso?

Judy:Sim,e Lizzye...

-Judy pega um papel e da a Lizzye

Lizzye:Mãe,o que é isso?!

Judy:É um comprovante de bens pessoais,antes de morrer sua avó colocou o nome da única pessoa que ela dizia no papel a qual iria ter direito a todos os bens dela ou seja,aos 300 mil dólares que ela tinha

Lizzye:É quem é essa pessoa?

Judy:Vc Lizzye

Lizzye:Eu?!

Judy:Vc ainda é menos de idade,então não pode se apoderar totalmente da herança,mas enquanto isso vc pode deixar que alguém maior tome conta da herança,mas é claro que essa pessoa não poderá tocar nela ou pode passar a herança pro nome de alguém se não quiser ter essa herança

Lizzye:A vovó deixou alguma coisa pra mim sem ser dinheiro?

Judy:Na verdade deixou sim...

-Judy pega uma caixa de presente toda embrulhada parecendo que nimguém nunca tocou nela com um papelzinho escrito "Para Lizzye com amor e carinho"

Judy:Isso foi encontrado entre os pertences dela,na caixa ficou bem claro que era pra vc

-Lizzye ficou calada e pensando e olhando para o presente de sua avó quando de repente ela olha para Judy e fala

Lizzye:Mãe,vc dize que se eu quiser posso passar a herança pro nome de alguém não é?

Judy:Sim,porque fala isso?

Lizzye:Não sei porque mas,quero que vc fique com a herança e reparta com Max e com o papai

Judy:O que?!,Lizzye vc está doente?!,São 300 mil dólares!,porque quer passar a herança pra mim?!

Lizzye:Eu sei que é loucura mas a única coisa que eu quero da vovó é essa caixa vai ser a única lembraça viva que eu terei dela não preciso dessa herança,e também vc queria dinheiro o bastante pra ter a aparelhagem dos All Starz um pouco mais modernizada,Mãe por favor aceita o dinheiro,vc precisa mais do que eu

Judy:Lizzye,eu não tenho palavras o bastante pra te agradecer

Lizzye:Não precisa agradecer agora pega o dinheiro e faz isso

Judy:Tudo bem,vou fazer

-Lizzye e Judy se abraçam

Lizzye:Vou até o meu quarto

-Emily estava escondida ouviu toda a conversa e aparece para Judy

Emily:A Lizzye reagiu bem com a notícia,pensei que seria pior

Judy:Eu conheço a Lizzye,ela pode estar se dando de forte por fora,mas por dentro ela está sangrando

Tayllor:Lizzye!,eu estava procurando vc por toda parte,precisamos ensaiar!

Lizzye:Agora não Tayllor,eu vo pro meu quarto,depois agente ensaia

-com uma voz de desanimada

Tayllor:Lizzye,o que foi,vc ta parecendo uma múmia paralitica!

Lizzye:Não é nada,agora quero fica sozinha

Tayllor:Falo então,mas depois agente vai ensaia

Lizzye:Ta

-Lizzye se tranca no quarto,pula na cama e abre a caixa,quando ela abre se depara com uma mini carroagem que tocava música quando abria e então ao abrir a carroagem estava dentro uma beyblade preta com detalhes em branco

Lizzye:Ahm?,uma beyblade?,porque a Sabrina me daria uma beyblade?

-Quando Lizzye se levanta da cama deixa cair a caixa do presente junto com um envelope de carta então Lizzye se abaixa para pegar,tira a carta do envelope e começa a ler

"Querida Lizzye,sei que vc estará meio chocada daqui a alguns dias porque minha hora está chegando eu posso sentir isso,mas eu gostei muito de ter vc e o Max como meus netos,de ter ensinado a vc todos os segredos sobre cantar,fiz um bom trabalho vc será uma grande cantora amanhã ao lado de sua amiga Tayllor,e mostrarão para o mundo suas vozes seus talentos e suas forças de vontades,mostrarão para todos que os sonhos se realizam quando vc acredita neles e corre atrás não importa se o caminho for longo e as curvas forem confusas e sei que o Max será um grande lutador de beyblade como sempre sonhou,vcs dois sempre foram unidos e sempre se apoiaram quando tudo ia de mau a pior,seu avô,Loianne e eu estamos muito orgulhosos de vcs dois,além disso vc deve estar se perguntando sobre a beyblade que eu te dei,bem quando eu tinha sua idade Lorianne me deu essa beyblade ela além de cantora lirica jogava beyblade também e então eu começei a jogar beyblade e peço a vc Lizzye que cuide muito bem de Agathalyon,ela é tudo que tenho e é a única lembrança viva que vc terá de mim,algo me diz que vc não aceitará minha herança que coloquei em seu nome porque fará uma boa ação e eu sabia que isso iria acontecer,vc não joga beyblade mas mesmo assim,cuide dela como cuida da Lucy e da Tracy te desejo boa sorte e lembrece,sempre quando olhar para o seu principalmente para as estrelas eu e Lorianne estaremos lá vigiando cada passo que der

De sua amada vó

Sabrina"

Tayllor:Lizzye,abre a porta eu sei de tudo!,sinto muito!

-Lizzye abre a porta

-Tayllor abraça Lizzye

Tayllor:A Lizzye,que pena!,não fica assim,tudo vai dar certo!

Lizzye:Calma Tayllor!,ta tudo bem eu já superei isso!

Tayllor:Já?!

Lizzye:Pensou que eu iria ficar a minha vida inteira se lamentando pela minha vó ter ido pra um lugar bem desconhecido?

Tayllor:Essa é minha Lizzye!!

Lizzye:Vamos treinar eu não quero decepcionar elas!

-Lizzye fala olhando pro céu

-Tayllor olha pra onde Lizzye está olhando e pergunta

Tayllor:Elas quem?

Lizzye:Nada,Tayllor vamos

Tayllor:Lizzye,isso que está na sua mão é uma beyblade?

Lizzye:É sim,eu te explico no caminho

FIM DO CAPITULO

CONTINUA EM

A WICKED WIND BLOWS


	12. A wicked wind blowspart2

A WICKED WIND BLOWS.part.2

Enquanto Ray era massacrado sem piedade por Brian,chega o grande dia para o Candylye e para o The Cute Cats também ¬¬,as duas bandas vão competir para ganhar o 1º lugar que garante Brendon Truman como empresário e a gravadora European Records tudo por 2 anos quem será que ganha?

-Lizzye chega para Max pouco antes da partida de Ray x Brian começar

Max:Lizzye o que vc ta fazendo aqui não devia estar no New Voices a essa hora?

Lizzye:É devia mas eu vim aqui pra te pedir um favorzinho bem pequeno

Max:O que?! ¬¬

Lizzye:Vc ir ao New Voices pra me vê cantar depois dessa partida do Ray

Max:Lizzye,eu vou fazer o possivel pra estar lá mas não sei se vai dar

Lizzye:Tudo bem então,mas se der vc vai?!

Max:Se der eu vou,eu prometo

Lizzye:Brigada maninho,preciso ir até o New Voices!

Max:Até...Max pensa:Desculpa Maninha,não vai dar não

-Lizzye chegou ao New Voices e encontra Tayllor

Tayllor:Lizzye que susto,pensei que não viria

Lizzye:Foi mau é que eu tava lá no fim do mundo pra tenta convense o Max de me ver cantar,e acho que ele não vem

Tayllor:Não fica assim adivinha quem veio nos ver!

Lizzye:Quem?!

Johnny,Enrique Oliver e Robert:Oi Lizzye!

Lizzye:Ha,vcs vieram!!

Oliver:Claro que agente veio!,Nós Majestics tinhamos que fazer um fan clube para o Candylye

Robert:Além disso nós sentimos muito Lizzye soubemos da sua avó

Lizzye:Tudo bem,eu já to legal a vida é assim mesmo

Enrique:E agente também fico sabendo que vc tem uma beyblade

Lizzye:É,mas como vcs conseguiram saber de tudo isso?!

Johnny:Notícias vem,notícias vão

Tayllor:Lizzye,vamos pro camarim!

Lizzye:Ok,tchau gente até mais tarde

Oliver:Boa sorte meninas estamos torcendo por vcs

Lizzye e Tayllor:Valeu!

-Enquanto isso no camarim onde estava Veron e Robin

Veron:Eu não acredito que aquelas idiotas do Candylye vieram estragar a minha beleza,elas vão perder de lavada pro The Cute Cats

Robin:Não acha que está meio nervosa Veron,Por mim eu não cantaria Jingle Bells Rock

Veron:E desde quando vc manda aqui Robin?,vc só está na minha banda por que não tinha mais nenhum tonto disponivel e a única coisa quase util que tinha era vc

Robin:Espera mais fui eu que começei com essa história do The Cute Cats lembra?!

Veron:Foi a unica coisa util que vc fez em toda sua vida,agora vamos para o palco

Robin:¬¬

Dj Jazzman:Chegou a hora da final do New Voices e exclusivamente hoje o Dj Jazzman que sou eu apresentarei a final desse torneio para cantoras calouras e não um torneio de beyblade porque já apresentei mas chega de enrolar e vamos ao que enteresa,as primeiras candidatas a se apresentar é Veron Ricchies e Robin Ricchies as irmãs gemêas da Espanha que lideram o "The Cute Cats" cantando a famosa música que todos conhecem "Jingle Bells Rock"

-Aplausos

-Veron e Robin entram no palco e começam a cantar enquanto Lizzye e Tayllor estão se preparando no camarim

Lizzye:Ok,ultimo aquecimento,ai to tão nervosa!!

Tayllor:Ainda bem que sua avó ensino pra gente o "aquecimento"

Lizzye:Minha avó falava que Lorianne vazia isso direto antes e se apresenta porque acalma e ao mesmo tempo aquece a voz dificultando que desafine na hora de canta,agora nós duas no 3, 1 2 3

Tayllor e Lizzye:BrrrrrrrrrrrrrTrrrrrrrrrrrrrrBrrrrrrrrrrrTrrrrrrrrrrrrr

-Enquanto isso Veron e Robin cantavam a parte final do Jingle Bells Rock

Veron:

-Jingle around the clock

Robin:

-Mix and a-mingle in the jingling feet

Veron e Robin:

-That's the jingle bell,

That's the jingle bell,

Veron:

-That's the jingle bells rock

-Aplausos e Veron e Robin saem do palco

-Oliver fala baixo para Enrique

Oliver:Tenho certeza que a Lizzye e a Tayllor vão superar essas ai

Enrique:Essas The Cute Cats não tão com nada se eu fosse um dos juizes já tinha botado elas pra corre na 1ª eliminatória além de cantarem super mau e se acharem as "gracinhas do público",cantam uma música que nem é delas!

Johnny:Que milagre ouvir isso de um mulherengo que pega todas como vc Enrique,hoje vai neva

Enrique:Mas já ta nevando o "sarcastico",só porque eu tenho duas namoradas não quer dizer que eu seja mulherengo tá,melhor do que não namorar nimguém e ficar só jogando golf,tenis esperando que uma garota caía do céu e pare nos seus braços né Johnny?!

Johnny:Não é verdade eu to namorando a Tayllor

Robert:Vai menti pra otro Johnny!,vcs ainda nem deram um beijo na boca só fica no "Oi"

Johnny:Robert!,se ta do lado de quem!?

Robert:De nimguém,só to me entrometendo nessa discusão besta de "namoradas" já que eu to sentado do lado de vcs 3 e não tem nada de bom pra faze enquanto a Lizzye e a Tayllor não sobem na porcaria do palco e cantam

Enrique:Olha quem fala Robert,pelo que eu sei vc também não tem nimguém

Robert:To pouco me lixando pra essa droga de "namoradas"

Enrique:Por que?,tem medo?!-fala com tom de deboche

Robert:Medo disso,eu quero é nunca namorar uma garota que vai fazer de mim gato e sapato implorando pra compra uma bolsa de marca que só me quer pelo dinheiro,né Enrique?!

Enrique:Roseleta e Bianca me amam pelo que eu sou!

Robert:A é? Então porque elas sempre querem ir no shopping na manicuri pedicuri e um monte de lugar com vc hein?

Enrique:Por que isso é uma prova que elas me amam e sempre querem que eu ande junto com elas melhor do que ficar tracafiado daquele castelo medieval jogando xadrez já que não tem "nada melhor"

Robert:Xadrez é bem mais legal do que sair com duas garotas que só querem vc por perto só pra pagar tudo que quiserem comprar

Oliver:Vcs dois querem calar a boca!logo logo Lizzye vai subir no palco e não vou escutar a voz graciosa dela cantando a nossa música porque duas pessoas ficam discutindo sobre uma coisa sem anexo!

Johnny:Coisa sem anexo?,admiti Oliver vc gosta da Lizzye!,todo mundo já sabe!

Oliver:Eu não preciso discutir com vc sobre amor ou amizade,eu e Lizzye somos apenas grandes amigos

Johnny:E desde quando grandes amigos andam de mãos dadas como se fossem namorados opa!,me esqueci vc e a Lizzye são namorados

Oliver:Eu gosto da Lizzye por que ela é uma garota diferente e daí que eu ando de mãos dadas com ela

Johnny:Acabou de admitir que gosta dela,bem pelo menos vc faz alguma coisa mais descente do que ficar "cozinhando"

Oliver:Cozinhar é tudo melhor do que ficar passando o dia inteiro jogando tenis

Johnny:Isso é uma coisa normal pra alguém que não tem atitudes de mulherzinha

Oliver:Eu não tenho atitudes de mulherzinha!!

Johnny:A não então porque vc usa um vestido?

Oliver:Eu já cansei de falar que não é um vestido!!!,é um sobre-tudo!!!,gente com classe se veste como eu,é estiloso coisa que vc não é Jonathan

-Enquanto ficavam discutindo Lizzye e Tayllor estão roxas fazendo o BrrrrrrrrrrrrrTrrrrrrrrrrrrr até que Brendon entra no camarim

Brendon:Lizzye,Tayllor é a vez de vcs

Lizzye:Obrigada por avisar Brendon

Dj Jazzman:E agora quem vai se apresentar será Lizzye Tate que além de cantora é a irmã mais nova de Max Tate um dos BladeBreakers e sua melhor amiga skatista Tayllor Pharys as garotas do Candylye que cantarão para nós sua própria música "If I cry"

-Aplausos

-Oliver e Johnny continuam discutindo¬¬

Johnny:Melhor não ser estiloso do que ser uma mulherzinha

Enrique e Robert:Cala a boca vcs dois Lizzye e Tayllor vão se apresentar!!!!!

-Johnny e Oliver fecham a boca e olham pra frente sorrindo como se nada tivesse acontecido e Lizzye e Tayllor entram no palco

-Lizzye e Tayllor dão um tchauzinho para os garotos e pegam os microfones

Lizzye:Essa música que vamos cantar agora fui eu e Oliver que compositamos

-Todos se perguntavam:É o Oliver filho do mestre cuca ou outro Oliver?

-Enrique fala baixo para Oliver

Enrique:Olha ta famoso Oliver!

Oliver:¬¬

-canção

--tradução

Lizzye:

-I needed something more and same time minor of me

--Eu precisava de algo maior e ao mesmo tempo menor do que eu

-the stars are't shining as before

--As estrelas não brilham como antes

-and the street is more long

--e a estrada está mais longa

Tayllor:

-The time going and I'am don't understaing of the cause special all this

--O tempo passa e fico sem entender o motivo especial de tudo isso

-I try to be the same ever,you understaind me now?

--Eu tento ser a mesma de sempre,você me entende agora?

-your hearth is my now,and each tear and each smile wich from me will be for you

--seu coração é meu agora,e cada lágrima e cada sorriso que vir de mim será para você

Tayllor e Lizzye:

Chorus:

-If I cry,

--Se eu chorar

-If I fall,

--Se eu cair

-If I hurt me,

--Se eu me machucar

-I always go remember the person who became my seconds,my minutes and my hours in most important that it exists

--Sempre vou me lembrar da pessoa que transformou meus segundos,meus minutos e minhas horas nas mais importantes que existe

-If I cry

--Se eu chorar

-Finally I will admit that I am not perfect

--Finalmente admitirei que não sou perfeita

-If I cry

--Se eu chorar

-I go say I miss you,I love you and I call you again

--Eu vou falar sinto sua falta,eu te amo e chamarei você de novo

Lizzye:

-I thinked the impossible don't raysed your voice

--Eu achava que o impossivel não falaria mais alto

Tayllor:

-is so hard agree this moment for ever,but I never missed

--É tão difícil aceitar esse momento para sempre,mas eu nunca esqueci

-The night is so dark for me

--A noite está muito escura para mim

Lizzye e Tayllor:

-Listen my hearth now because the barriers that exist I go break them

-Ouça meu coração agora porque as barreiras que existir eu vou quebra-las

Lizzye e Tayllor:

Chorus:

-If I cry,

--Se eu chorar

-If I fall,

--Se eu cair

-If I hurt me,

--Se eu me machucar

-I always go remember the person who became my seconds,my minutes and my hours in most important that it exists

--Sempre vou me lembrar da pessoa que transformou meus segundos,meus minutos e minhas horas nas mais importantes que existe

-If I cry

--Se eu chorar

-Finally I will admit that I am not perfect

--Finalmente admitirei que não sou perfeita

-If I cry

--Se eu chorar

-I go say I miss you,I love you and I call you again

--Eu vou falar sinto sua falta,eu te amo e chamarei você de novo

Lizzye e Tayllor:

-No matter how hard I try this left mark which only you can cure

--Por mais que eu tente isso deixou marcas a qual só você pode curar

-speak that I deceived myself

--Fala que eu me enganei

-I am not guilty

--Não sou culpada

-I tired the fear dominate me

Lizzye e Tayllor:

Chorus:

-If I cry,

--Se eu chorar

-If I fall,

--Se eu cair

-If I hurt me,

--Se eu me machucar

-I always go remember the person who became my seconds,my minutes and my hours in most important that it exists

--Sempre vou me lembrar da pessoa que transformou meus segundos,meus minutos e minhas horas nas mais importantes que existe

-If I cry

--Se eu chorar

-Finally I will admit that I am not perfect

--Finalmente admitirei que não sou perfeita

-If I cry

--Se eu chorar

-I go say I miss you,I love you and I call you again

--Eu vou falar sinto sua falta,eu te amo e chamarei você de novo

-If I cry...

--Se eu chorar...

-Aplausos e gritos e flores jogadas pela platéia

Pessoa:CANDYLYE!!!!,EU TE AMO!!!!

PessoaS:CAN-DY-LYE!,CAN-DY-LYE!

Lizzye e Tayllor:Valeu pessoal!!!!(Y) ;)

Platéia:AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-Veron e Robin assistitem tudo do camarim e Veron com todos gostando do Candylye fica morrendo de inveja

Veron:Quando eu me apresentei não tinha tudo isso!!!,bando de palesmas!!!!,eles não sabem o que é uma boa música!!!!,cantamos um clássico!!! e essas idiotas acham que podem com um lixo de música como esse!!!!

Robin:Eu falei que não ia da certo canta essa música mais vc como sempre nunca me ouve

Veron:Cala a boca Robin!!!!,Ta me estressando!!!!grrrrrrrrrrrr

-E Veron dá as costas

Robin:¬¬,se agente perde Veron vai fica danada da vida

-Lizzye e Tayllor vão até a pláteia ver os Majestics

Enrique:Vcs arrazaram com aquelas The Cute Cats,vcs podem ter certeza que já ganharam!

Oliver:Vc foi incrivel Lizzye!

Johnny:Vc também Tayllor!

Lizzye e Tayllor:Que nada!

Tayllor:Só fizemos o nosso melhor

-Veron aparece

Veron:Oi "queridas"

Lizzye:Olha Veron,se vc veio aqui pra fala mau da gente perdeu tempo

Veron:Eu só quero que saibam que quando eu ganhar o 1º lugar vou sentir muita pena de vcs duas quando forem vaiadas,mais não esquenta vcs ainda podem cantar na rua!dão ótimas esmolas pra gente como vcs

-Todos ficaram com uma cara de "Nossa que idiota!"

Lizzye:Escuta aqui Veron,nimguém te pergunto nada to pouco me lixando pro que vc fala vc não atinge nimguém sai dessa!

Todos:Ai!Doeu até em mim!

Veron:Vc vai se arrepender de ter falado isso quando anunciarem o 1º lugar a qual eu estarei nele

Lizzye:Só te desejo boa sorte "querida",espero o melhor de vc

Veron:É o que eu sei fazer melhor do que vcs do Candylye

-E Veron sai com o nariz enpinado

Enrique:Ae Lizzye!,vc acabou com ela!

Lizzye:Ela teve o que merece,mas mudando de assunto,vcs viram o Max? Ele prometeu pra mim que viria!

Robert:Desculpa Lizzye,agente não viu ele não

-Lizzye fica com uma cara triste

Tayllor:A Lizzye,não fica assim!

Lizzye:É,ele vai ter que assistir na teve mesmo

Max:Pra que eu vou assistir vc na teve se eu vi a minha maninha ao vivo!

-Lizzye olha pro lado

Lizzye:Max!!!!!!!

-Lizzye abre um sorrisão e corre em direção ao Max e o abraça

Lizzye:Vc veio!!!!!,vc me viu cantando!!!????

Max:Não perdi nenhum segundo,vc acha que eu iria faltar no dia mais importante da minha maninha que por sinal está linda!

Lizzye:Hehehe,eu te amo,vc é o melhor irmão do mundo

-Max fica com uma cara de paralisado olha para Lizzye e abre um sorriso

Max:Eu sei,também te amo maninha

Todos:ÓÓÓÓÓÓÓ que fofo!!!!

-Todos ficam com uma cara de choro

-Os dois param de se abraçar

Max:E olha também quem veio!

-Aparece Judy e o pai da Lizzye

Lizzye:Mãe!!!,Pai!!!!! vcs também vieram!!!!!

-Lizzye corre e abraça eles

Mr.Tate:Não queriamos perder o dia especial da minha...

Judy:Ham ham

Mr.Tate:Da nossa menininha¬¬

Lizzye:Obrigada mesmo gente!

Dj Jazzman:Agora atenção por favor gente,os juizes já descidiram quem fica com o Ouro

Judy:Vamos nos sentar

Lizzye:Ai!!!,eu to nervosa

-Todos se sentam

Dj Jazzman:Chegou o momento decisivo do New Voices e agora em 2º lugar está com...

-Lizzye fica apertando o mão de Tayllor e de Max fortemente

Max:Lizzye se ta quebrando a minha mão!

Tayllor:Lizzye solta a minha mão!

-Lizzye fica paralisada

Lizzye:Amh?

Dj Jazzman:The Cute Cats!!!

-Aplausos

Veron:Não acredito que perdi pra essas idiotas!!

Robin:Vamos pegar o troféu de 2º

-Veron e Robin vão até o podium de 2º

Dj Jazzman:E quem leva o Ouro,as mordomias pra casa e vai ter fama será...

Tayllor:Lizzye,se o The cute cats ficaram em 2º e só tem agente competindo então!!!!...

Lizzye:Será!!!!?????

Dj Jazzman:Candylye!!!!

-Tayllor e Lizzye dão gritos estérricos,se abraçam e vão até o podium

Platéia:AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!,CAN-DY-LYE,CAN-DY-LYE

Judy e Mr.Tate:EU AMO O CANDYLYE!!!!!!!!!!!!,EU AMO O CANDYLYE!!!!!!!AE CANDYLYE!!!!!

UUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!,UUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHUUUUUUUUU!!!!

-Max está do lado deles e fica com a mão na testa balançando a cabeça de vergonha

Lizzye:Tayllor,me lembra da próxima vez de não trazer os meus pais em algum torneio importante pra que eles não me façam passa vergonha x3

Tayllor:Pode dexa,ainda bem que os meus pais não estão aqui,porque se estivessem iriam ser piores do que os seus

Paparazzi1:Sorriam para a câmera!

Paparazzi2:Façam uma pose!

Paparazzi3:Digam X

-Lizzye e Tayllor ficavam fazendo várias poses para o bando de Paparazzis

Mulher1:Pegue as flores

Mulher2:Pegue os bonbons

Mulher3:Pegue o troféu

-Tayllor e Lizzye ficavam com as mãos cheias de coisas

Pessoa:Gente é o Brendon Truman!!!!!AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!

-Brendon chega para as meninas e puxam elas para um lugar mais particuplar longe das câmeras

Brendon:Parabéns meninas!,amanhã vcs vão até o meu estúdio para assinar a papelada por enquanto curtam os seus momentos de fama

-Dá o cartão com o endereço

Tayllor e Lizzye:Valeu Brendon!(Y)

-Lizzye e Tayllor voltam ao podium

Fan louca1:Eu quero uma mecha do cabelo da Lizzye!!!!!!

Fan louca2:Eu quero uma bota da Tayllor!!!!!!!

Fan louca1 e Fan louca2:Pega elas!!!!!!!!!!

Tayllor:Lizzye,o que agente faz?!

Lizzye:Uma coisa simples que qualquer pessoa em nossa situação faria...CORRE!!!!

Lizzye,Tayllor e fans loucos:AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!

-Lizzye e Tayllor ficam correndo das fãns quando os Majestics puxam elas em um canto

Lizzye:Valeu gente!,se tem uma coisa que eu nunca vou me acostumar quando for famosa de verdade é com fans loucos!

Johnny:Ok,agora vamos para a limusine antes que encontrem agente

-Enquanto isso quando Veron e Robin estavam sendo fotografadas

Robin:Veron,vc viu a Lizzye e a Tayllor?

Veron:Pra eu vou querer saber dessas idiotas?,porque pergunta isso?

Robin:Quero dar os parabéns pra elas

Veron:Vc é uma palerma mesmo!,vc vai dar parabéns pra duas perdedoras

Robin:Mas Veron,elas ganharam da gente,nos é que perdemos

Veron:Cala a bo...

Robin:Cala a boca vc Veron!

Veron:Ahm?!,só eu posso mandar vc calar a boca

Robin:Mas agora não!,to cansada de vc ficar me tratando como um lixo!!,Lizzye e Tayllor mereceram ter ganhado de vc porque vc não tem compaixão por nimguém

Veron:Ahm?!

Robin:Vc fica se fazendo de rainha mas vc não é nada disso!,e só sei que agora não vou mais ser a sua boba-da-corte!!agora se me der licensa preciso achar as verdadeiras campeãs

-Robin dá as costas para Veron

Veron:ROBIN!!!,VC ME PAGA!!!!

Paparazzi1:O que tem a dizer sobre isso srªt Veron?

Paparazzi2:É o fim do The Cute Cats?

Veron:Saiam daqui!!!

-Veron sai correndo e os paparazzis vão atras dela

Paparazzi3:só uma palavra srªt Veron,por favor!

-Robin encontra Lizzye e Tayllor e longo vai em direção a elas

Robin:Lizzye!,Tayllor!

Lizzye:É a Robin ou a Veron?

Tayllor:Sei lá elas são identicas!

Robin:Meninas eu não sou a Veron,sou a Robin!

Lizzye:Oi Robin,porque procurou agente?

Robin:Só quero dizer parabéns e que se dem muito bem como cantoras,desejo toda sorte do mundo pra vcs,sei que vão realizar esse sonho de vcs

Lizzye:A obrigada Robin é muita gentilesa sua!

Robin:Hehe,De nada

Robert:Lizzye!,Tayllor entrem na limusine antes que achem agente!

Lizzye e Tayllor:Ok Robert!

Tayllor:Espero que vc...e a sua irmã se dem bem também

Robin:Obrigada

Lizzye:Tchau,agente se ve por ai!

Robin:Ok!

-Lizzye e Tayllor entram na limusine

e vão embora

FIM DO EPISÓDIO

CONTINUA EM New and Cyber-Improved


	13. New and CyberImprovedpart2

New and Cyber-Improved.part.2

O Candylye ganhou o New Voices e agora como são novas campeãs terão direito a gravadora e ao Brendon Truman como empresário só que há um propósito que pode mudar tudo,lembrando que esse é o penultímo capitúlo dessa versão

Max:Lizzye,onde vcs vão com tanta pressa?

Lizzye:Nós precisamos ir ao estúdio do Brendon

Judy:Pra ensaia?

Tayllor:Não,pra assina a papelada

Max:Que papelada?

Lizzye:O contrato Max¬¬

Max:Ahm

Lizzye:Bom pessoal,agente gostaria muito de ficar mas vamos ter que sair,tchau

Tayllor:Agente se ve no campeonato

Todos:Tchau,boa sorte meninas

-Chengando no estúdio

Secretária:Olá,vcs devem ser Lizzye Tate e Tayllor Pharys não é?

Tayllor:Sim,o Brendon falo pra gente vim aqui

Suzane:Olá,sou Suzane secretária do Brendon

Lizzye:Oi Suzane

Suzane:A sala do Brendon fica na primeira sala a direita

Tayllor e Lizzye:Obrigada

Toc-Toc

Brendon:Quem é?

Lizzye:Lizzye e Tayllor,agente pode entra

Brendon:Sim,meninas entrem e fechem a porta

-Lizzye e Tayllor entram fecham a porta e se sentam

Lizzye:Então cadê a papelada pra assina?

Brendon:Antes disso quero conversar com vcs duas

Tayllor e Lizzye:Sobre?...

Brendon:Sobre negócios,do presente e do futuro

Tayllor e Lizzye:Ahm...legal!?

Brendon:Meninas eu tenho uma noticia boa e a outra ruim,qual vcs querem primeiro?

-Tayllor e Lizzye ficam se olhando com cara de"que porcaria ele quer falar" e olham pra ele

Lizzye:Vai a boa primeiro

Brendon:Ok,vcs ganharam 2 anos com a European Records sendo sua gravadora

Tayllor:Disso agente já sabe Brendon

Brendon:Sim mas tem outra coisa

Tayllor e Lizzye:O que¬¬

Brendon:Vcs ganharam 2 anos tendo a mim como empresário

Lizzye:Brendon,agente já sabe disso também!

Brendon:Mas tem uma parte da notícia boa que vcs ainda não sabem

Lizzye:E essa parte por algum acaso agente já fico sabendo?!

Brendon:Não

Tayllor:Então fala,mas não fala uma coisa que agente já sabe

Brendon:Ok meninas,sabe esse estúdio

Lizzye:O que tem ele?

Brendon:Ele não é o verdadeiro estúdio da European Records

Tayllor e Lizzye:Como assim não é o verdadeiro estúdio da European Records?!

Brendon:Isso é só uma das matrizes,a verdadeira European Records fica em Barcelona na Espanha

Lizzye:Legal!

Brendon:E eu consegui uma mansão vejão

-Entrega a foto de uma mansão muito linda que tem tudo de mauricinho que se pode imagina

Lizzye e Tayllor:Uau!,essa mansão é tudo!

Tayllor:mas porque vc comprou essa mansão?

Brendon:Para vcs morarem nela

Lizzye e Tayllor:O que!?

Brendon:Para facilitar as coisas,pra vcs não precisarem demorar muito com os negócios essa mansão vai ser o novo lar de vcs com a máxima qualidade,o mais moderno sistema de segurança,e o maior aconchego vcs viverão em paz e hamonia nessa mansão sem se preocuparem com fans loucos que não largam dos seus pés,ou com jornalistas e paparazzis enxeridos

Tayllor:Vamos ter um empregado?

Brendon:Não,vcs terão um mordomo,um jardinheiro,um cabeleiro,se quiserem um estilista,um massagista e um cozinheiro um serviço de quarto e é claro uma coisa que todas as popstars precisam ter,um guarda-costas

Tayllor:E!!!

Lizzye:Pelo menos quanto tempo vamos ter que ficar morando lá

Brendon:2 anos até vencer o contrato

Lizzye:E se agente não aceita mora em Barcelona?

Brendon:Boa pergunta Lizzye! e é ai que começa a noticía ruim se segurem na cadeira pra não cairem

-Lizzye e Tayllor ficam se olhando com cara de"Iiii ferro!"

Brendon:Se vcs não aceitarem morar em Barcelona eu sinto muito em dizer mas o Candylye não vai me ter e nem ter a European Records,ou seja,o contrato de vcs será anulado a apresentação,todas as eliminarias que vcs competiram não estará mais valendo e as novas vencedoras são as que ficaram em 2º lugar na final do New Voices é tudo ou nada todos a qual eu prestei serviço de empresário tiveram essa proposta também

Brendon:Então,o que vão decidir?

Lizzye:Ahm,Brendon agente pode pensa no assunto?

Brendon:Como eu não quero ser uma pessoa autoritária dou o prazo a vcs de...duas horas no máximo nem antes,nem depois Ok?

Lizzye e Tayllor:Ok

Brendon:Então até mais tarde

Lizzye e Tayllor:Até

Tayllor:Nem acredito!!,vamos morar em uma mansão!,e o melhor de tudo,não vamos ter pais pra ficar nos enchendo!!!

Lizzye:É,legal -fala desanimada

Tayllor:Como assim legal?!,é o máximo!,parece que vc não gostou muito da notícia

Lizzye:Não,eu até que gostei...

Tayllor:To vendo

Lizzye:Tayllor que para

Tayllor:Lizzye só me esclarece uma dúvida,porque não aceitamos na hora,Do que vc está temendo Lizzye!,o que nós queriamos a vida inteira está ai!

Lizzye:Eu não sei...

Tayllor:Não sabe o que?

Lizzye:Se agente for mora em Barcelona tudo vai mudar,e eu tenho medo...

Tayllor:Medo do que?,da fama?

Lizzye:Não!,não!,não! eu...eu tenho medo...de perder tudo

Tayllor:Tudo o que?

Lizzye:Minha familia,meus novos amigos que acabei de conhecer

-Tayllor fala baixo olhando pro lado

Tayllor:O namoradinho

Lizzye:Tayllor!!,pelo menos vc pode me escuta!

Tayllor:Lizzye 80 porcento da nossa vida vai muda e os outros 20 porcento vão continuar a mesma coisa

Lizzye:Por exemplo?

Tayllor:Por exemplo...dormir...agente vai dormir como sempre dormiu a vida inteira!

Lizzye:Valeu Tayllor!,vc está me ajudando bastante sabe -fala com sarcasmo

Tayllor:Só to tentando dá um conselho!

Lizzye:Então dá um conselho que seja útil

Tayllor:Ok¬¬,mas Lizzye agente vai ou não vai?

Lizzye:Sinceramente,ainda estou em dúvida eu quero primeiro falar com o pessoal sobre isso pra depois decidir definitivamente nosso rumo

Tayllor:Tabom,já que é assim tenho que falar com os meus pais mesmo

-Elas chegam ao estádio pra ficarem torcendo pro Tyson e pra contarem a novidade a todos

Tayllor:Lizzye,eu vo liga pros meus pais pra contar a novidade

Lizzye:E eu vou falar com os meus pais sobre a novidade

-Antes de começar a luta de Tyson x Tala,Lizzye procura seus pais

Lizzye:Pai,Mãe preciso fala uma coisa

Judy:Não pode esperar Lizzye precisamos ver a luta

Lizzye:Não,não dá pra espera é urgente tenho pouco tempo

Mr.Tate:O que foi Lizzye?

Lizzye:Pai,Mãe o Brendon fez uma proposta pra mim e pra Tayllor que nós não podemos recusar senão tudo que agente fez até agora pra subir não vai adiantar mais nada

Judy:Que proposta é essa Lizzye?

Lizzye:De eu e a Tayllor morarmos em Barcelona numa mansão ótima que ele mesmo compro pra facilita tudo e lá é totalmente protegido nimguém além de nós vai conseguir entrar

Mr.Tate:E se vcs recusarem?

Lizzye:Anularão tudo e o The Cute Cats serão as novas campeãs,não temos escolha e eu estou super indesisa não sei o que faço temos que dar a resposta definitiva daqui a uma hora e meia e acho que vcs não vão deixar...

Judy:Lizzye,se for por mim eu dexo

Mr.Tate:Eu também

Lizzye:O que!?

Judy:Lizzye,um dia vc tinha que ir embora é claro que esse dia eu esperava que fosse quando vc tivesse mais idade a questão é,se é pra sua felicidade e pro seu futuro se vc quiser ir eu não vou te impedir Lizzye

Lizzye:E vc pai?,o que acha?

Mr.Tate:Sua mãe tirou as palavras da minha boca

-Lizzye com os olhos cheios de lágrimas

Lizzye:Então eu posso ir,eu posso morar em Barcelona

Mr.Tate:Sim

-Lizzye pula e da um abraço bem forte nos seus pais

Lizzye:Obrigada,Obrigada,Obrigada!!,to tão feliz

-Judy e Mr.Tate ficam se olhando e sorrindo e Tayllor aparece

Tayllor:Lizzye já liguei pra eles

Lizzye:E o que eles disseram?

Tayllor:Eu posso ir!!!

Lizzye:Que bom!!

Tayllor:E o que os seus pais falaram?

Lizzye:Eu também posso ir!!!mas antes eu vou falar com o Max e com o Oliver

Tayllor:Olha o Oliver ta ali,aproveita e fala com ele

Lizzye:Eu não sei,é uma hora muito delicada daqui a pouco vai começa a luta do Tyson e do Tala os BladeBreakers tão passando por uma crise e...

Tayllor:OLIVER!!!,A LIZZYE QUER FALAR COM VC!!!

Lizzye:Valeu mesmo Tayllor me lembra de quando eu ficar roca contratar vc pra ser a minha porta-voz - fala com sarcasmo

Tayllor:Sim pode dexa irmã gêmea

Oliver:Alguém me chamo?

Tayllor:A Lizzye te chamou né Lizzye?!

Lizzye:Claro¬¬,Oliver preciso conversar com vc...

-Tayllor fica no meio deles prestando atenção na conversa

Lizzye:Em particular tabom Tayllor?,agora porque vc não vai até o Johnny e fala a mesma coisa que eu vou falar pro Oliver

Tayllor:É uma hora muito delicada sabe

Lizzye:Quer que eu te de o meu empuxanzinho?

Tayllor:...

-Tayllor se vira e vai procurar o Johnny

Tayllor:Johnny!

Lizzye:Agora sim agente pode conversar

Oliver:O que foi?

Lizzye:Oliver vc é o meu...grande amigo então preciso ser sincera com vc e falar toda verdade

Oliver pensa:Será que ela vai fala o que eu to pensando que ela vai fala!?

Lizzye:Oliver...

Oliver pensa:Acho que sim!

-Oliver abre um sorrizinho fofo

Lizzye:Eu vou morar em Barcelona na Espanha

-Oliver fica com uma cara de"O que?!"

Oliver:Vc vai morar em Barcelona

Lizzye:É,e já que vc é um grande amigo meu,uma pessoa que posso contar sempre eu vim te perguntar se vc concorda de eu ir pra Espanha

Oliver:Lizzye,vc deve ir pra Espanha sim

Lizzye:Mas e se tudo for uma furada e se eu e a Tayllor,agente sei lá se afundar e nimguém acolher agente

Oliver:Tayllor é sua melhor amiga vcs duas sempre se apoiaram quando as coisas não davam certo e tenho certeza que se o Robert,o Johnny e o Enrique são seus amigos de verdade como eu sou eles não vão te abandonar e sua familia a mesma coisa o Max não seria cruel o bastante pra te deixar mau muito menos os seus pais mas pra mim as portas sempre estarão abertas é só bater

Lizzye:E se vc me esquecer pra sempre?

Oliver:Nunca vou me esquecer de vc e também veja pelo lado bom,a Espanha fica bem perto da França,vai ser legal Barcelona é um lugar incrivel eu posso te visitar quando não tive nada pra faze,vc realizará o sonho que vc e sua avó esperavam não pode deixar isso nas minhas mãos é o seu destino vc com muito esforço contruiu ele e agora não pode simplismente quebra-lo siga o seu coração

Lizzye:Eu prometi pra mim mesma que não ia chorar mas não dá

-Lizzye passa os dedos nos olhos

Oliver:Chorar é uma outra maneira de desabafar tudo que sente,vem me abraça

-Oliver e Lizzye se abraçam

Lizzye:Obrigada Baby

Oliver:De nada Mon ange

-Param de se abraçar

Lizzye:Vou procurar o Max e depois eu ligo pro Brendon confirmando que agente vai

Oliver:Quer que eu guarde um lugar pra vc Lizzye?

Lizzye:Não,não vou demorar um pouquinho

Oliver:Vc vai ainda hoje?

Lizzye:É capaz que sim ainda não sei

Oliver:Ok,até mais tarde

Lizzye:Até

Lizzye:Max,ainda bem que eu te achei!,precisamos conversar

Max:Sobre Barcelona não é?

Lizzye:Como vc sabe?

Max:Mamãe me conto tudo e te apoio totalmente maninha

Lizzye:Obrigada Max,ai meu deus!,preciso ligar pro Brendon!!!,até mais maninho

-Depois de um tempo quando a partida estava um pouco pro final Lizzye aparece do lado de Max

Max:Lizzye,o que vc está fazendo aqui?,não iria agora?

Lizzye:Convenci o Brendon de nós irmos assim que acabar a partida

Max:Porque Lizzye?

-Lizzye coloca o braço sobre os ombros de Max

Lizzye:Vc me apoiou agora eu te apoio é pra isso que servem os irmão

Max:Valeu Lizzye

-Eles sorriem um pro outro mas rápidamente voltam pro jogo e o resto do episódio vcs já sabem o Tyson e o Tala continuam lutando

FIM DO EPISÓDIO

FINAL SHOWDOWN


	14. Final Showdownpart2

Final Showdown.part.2

Enquanto Tyson está enfrentando duramente Tala,Lizzye e Tayllor vão embora para Barcelona de acordo com o combinado que elas fizeram com Brendon,vai ter muita lágrima nesse último capitúlo¬¬

-Depois que tudo acaba Lizzye e Tayllor vão até o aeroporto com os amigos pra se despedirem

Judy:Nem acredito que vc vai morar em Barcelona Lizzye!,como a minha menininha cresceu!

Lizzye:Mãe pode para com essa dramatizaram toda!,senão...eu nem vou mais de tanta saudade

Judy:Vc precisa ir,vou ficar tão orgulhosa de vc!

Lizzye:Pode deixar mãe!,sua filha vai te dar muito orgulho

-Judy e Lizzye se abração

Lizzye:Vou me despedir do pessoal

Judy:Vai lá

-Lizzye chega para Oliver

Lizzye:Sinto muito que tinha que ser assim

Oliver:Tudo bem,eu entendo

Lizzye:Oliver,tem uma coisa que eu quero te dar

Oliver:Desde o dia que nos conhecemos?!

Lizzye:Não,é um presente pra vc sempre se lembrar de mim

Oliver:A Lizzye,não precisava!

Lizzye:Precisa sim!

-Lizzye da o presente na mão de Oliver

-Oliver abre o presente

Oliver:Lizzye!,quanto vc pago no quadro da Mona Lisa!!!,nem eu que so milionario consigo compra!!

Lizzye:Não é o quadro da Mona Lisa,é uma replica perfeita do quadro original da Mona Lisa e pra se sincera não foi barato não

Oliver:Onde vc conseguiu o dinheiro?

Lizzye:Dos 10,260 dólares que eu e a Tayllor tinha usamos 900 pra banca o New Voices e o resto repartimos pra eu compra o presente pra vc e a Tayllor compra um presente pro Johnny

Oliver:Porque vc compro a replica da Mona Lisa

Lizzye:Como vc aprecia demais a cultura veio uma voz na minha cabeça dizendo:porque não comprar uma replica ezata de uma obra de arte famosa!Oliver vai adora!,agora vc não vai precisa fica alugando museu!

Oliver:Obrigada Lizzye,e eu também tenho um presente pra vc

Lizzye:É mesmo

Oliver:Sim,acho que vc vai gostar toda garota gosta

Lizzye:Não é jóia cara né?

Oliver:Não,eu sei que vc não gosta estão comprei outra coisa que sei que vc vai fica apaixonada

-Oliver da o presente a Lizzye

-Lizzye abre o presente

Lizzye:A!!,que fofo! um ursinho de pelucia!

Oliver:Com detalhes em diamante e ele também fala alguma coisa

Lizzye:A deve se esse botão

-Lizzye aperta a mão do ursinho e o ursinho fala com uma voz muito fofa!

Ursinho:Eu te amo!

Lizzye:Ai!!!,que meigo!!!,to me sintindo uma criança!

Oliver:Sabia que iria gostar!,é a sua cara

Lizzye:Obrigada Oliver eu amei o presente!

Oliver:Nem precisa agradecer

-Tayllor aparece com um ursinho identico ao da Lizzye

Tayllor:Lizzye,vamos o avião já vai sair...Lizzye,vc está com um ursinho igual ao meu!

Lizzye:Tem razão!,o Oliver me deu esse ursinho

Tayllor:E o Johnny me deu também

Lizzye e Tayllor:Legal!,além de sermos irmãs gemeas temos filhos gemeos hahaha!!!

-Johnny chega para Oliver

Johnny:Oliver o que vc deu para Lizzye?

Oliver:Um ursinho de pelucia com detalhes em diamante

Johnny:Eu também dei isso pra Tayllor

Oliver: . ."

-Lizzye e Tayllor se despediam do Robert,do Enrique e do Max

Lizzye:Tayllor,quando sai o nosso vôo

Tayllor:Daqui a alguns minutos,porque?

Lizzye:Nada não...

-Tayllor olha bem nos olhos de Lizzye que diziam "queria tanto fala com o Oliver pela última vez!"

Tayllor:Que fala com o Oliver né?

Lizzye:Eita Tayllor agora viro vidente!,mas não é isso não esquece...

Tayllor:Vai lá!,vc precisa falar com ele!,eu te dou cobertura!

Lizzye:Não vai ter problema?

Tayllor:Não vai não,agora vai lá e fala com ele!

Lizzye:Mas e se...

Tayllor:Vai logo!!

-E empurra Lizzye de leve

-Lizzye vai até Oliver

Oliver:Lizzye,o seu vôo ainda não chegou?

Lizzye:Não,vai sair daqui alguns minutos e então eu vim te falar uma coisa...

Oliver:O que?

Lizzye:Oliver...eu nunca conheci uma pessoa tão legal como vc em toda a minha vida se não fosse por vc eu nem estaria aqui hoje,então eu devo tudo isso a vc

Oliver:Que isso Lizzye,eu só dei um empuxãozinho e vc correu atras de tudo que acreditava vc sempre mereceu isso Lizzye e tenho certeza que vai estar por cima de tudo agora

Lizzye:E também tem outra coisa que eu não revelaria pra qualquer um tem uma coisa que eu sempre quis te falar mas nunca criei coragem o bastante

-Oliver fica olhando para Lizzye de um modo carinhoso

Lizzye:Oliver...eu te amo

Oliver:Como melhor amigo?!

Lizzye:Não,é mais que amigo é um sentimento que vem lá de dentro

Oliver:Na verdade eu também sempre gostei de vc,Lizzye vc é uma garota que eu nunca encontrei em toda a minha vida e agora eu tenho certeza que eu te amo

-Oliver e Lizzye foram se aproximando,ficam frente a frente e dão as mãos

Oliver:Lizzye tem uma coisa que eu quero te dar desde o dia que nos conhecemos

Lizzye:Mas aqui?!

Oliver:Nimguém ta olhando

-Lizzye e Oliver se beijam

-Johnny e Tayllor vem tudo de longe escondidos

Johnny:Sabe Tayllor,eu nunca fiz isso na minha vida e...eu acho um pouco nojento ficar repartindo a saliva...

Tayllor:É,eu também acho meio nojento...

Johnny:...Já que nos dois pensamos iguais...quer experimentar comigo

-Fica muito vermelho

Tayllor:Não experimentaria com mas nenhuma pessoa no mundo além de vc

Johnny:Então tá

-Tayllor e Johnny se beijam

Comisaria:Atenção todos com destino a Espanha,Barcelona favor irem até o avião 975 última chamada

-Lizzye quando ouve para de beijar Oliver

Oliver:O que houve Lizzye?

Lizzye:Meu avião!,meu vôo!,preciso ir!

Oliver:Vou também

Lizzye:Vc vai no vôo?!

Oliver:Não,vou até lá fora!

Lizzye:A ta

-Lizzye ficou desesperada procurando a Tayllor

Lizzye:Robert se viu a Tayllor!?!?

Robert:Não,pensei que ela estivesse com vc

Brendon:Lizzye!,é o nosso vôo!,acha a Tayllor rápido!

Oliver:Achou a Tayllor?

Lizzye:Não!,não acho ela em lugar nenhum!

-Lizzye ve Tayllor acompanhada do Johnny

Lizzye:Tayllor!,eu tava feito louca te procurando!,vem é o nosso vôo!!

-Lizzye puxa o braço de Tayllor

Tayllor:Olha a Lizzye arraza corações!

Lizzye:O que está ensinoando Tayllor?!

Tayllor:Se acha que eu não vi vc dando uns beijinhos no Oliver

Lizzye:Eu te odeio!

-Lizzye fica vermelha

Tayllor:Ta vermelha!

Lizzye:Não to não! .

Tayllor:Ai,o Johnny beija tão bem

Lizzye:Ahm!!!!,vc também beijo alguém!

Tayllor:hahaha,engraçadinha¬¬

-Elas chegam até a frente do avião

Oliver:Tem certeza que vai ficar tudo bem?

Lizzye:Certeza,vc promete que vai me liga e me manda e-mail todo dia?!

Oliver:Sim,eu prometo desde que vc não suma

Lizzye:Ok,não vou sumir

-Oliver e Lizzye ficam se olhando até que Oliver dá um celinho em Lizzye

Lizzye:Hehehe

-Lizzye fica vermelha

Lizzye:Até mais,ve se aparece na minha mansão também

Oliver:Vc também aparece na minha quando der

Tayllor:LIZZYE!!!!,ANDA!!!

Lizzye:Tabom!,tenho que ir agente se ve

-Lizzye solta sua mão lentamente da de Oliver quando vai se afastando dele

-Lizzye e Tayllor entram no avião e ele da a partida e vai embora

-Oliver fica com uma cara de choro de e derrama uma lágrima

Enrique:Oliver,vc ta chorando?

Oliver:Não é só um cisco que entro no meu olho

-Limpa a lágrima

Enrique:Sei,a história do cisco¬¬

-Enquanto isso no avião

Tayllor:Não acredito que vamos morar em Barcelona!,na nossa mansão particular!

Brendon:E própria,vcs vão se dar muito bem!,eu já até imagino vcs andando no tapete vermelho e nadando em dinheiro as lojas do mundo inteiro vão estar repletas de seus cds no chão até o teto,a European Records vai explodir de tanto que vão faturar!

Tayllor:Ouviu isso Lizzye!,Lizzye?

-Lizzye estava olhando pra janela do avião abraçando o ursinho do Oliver e nem prestava atenção na conversa

Tayllor:Ta ainda um pouco chateada né

Lizzye:Não,não,eu sei que ele vai voltar

Tayllor:E vai mesmo!,não fica assim,conseguimos o que agente queria a vida inteira,isso que importa!

Lizzye:Vc acha que o Oliver vai sempre me visitar?

Tayllor:Claro que vai!,se o Oliver e o Johnny não forem eu bato neles por nós duas!

Lizzye:Obrigada Tayllor,agora estou bem melhor!

Tayllor:É isso ai!,agora ouvi só o que o Brendon acabo de fala

-E os três ficavam conversando e rindo o resto da viagem

THE END

Obrigada a todos que leram,curtiram,adoraram e principalmente me mandaram reviews dessa fic mas não se preocupem porque tudo só está apenas começando para a felicidade de vcs,desculpem alguns erros ortográficos da fic e não deixem de ler "Beyblade with Candylye2-quando a aventura começa" espero que tenham gostado e pra fechar com chave de ouro gostaria de agradecer principalmente a Ana que virou minha amiga a pouco tempo mas gosto muito dela e a todas as amigas do f.f que estou ainda conhecendo um pouco e é com muita tristeza e muita alegria que eu fecho a minha primeira fic

Beijos,Abraços e fui!


End file.
